6: Hurting: The personal toll of the Tournament of Power
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: "The scars you can't see are the ones that hurt the most" -Michelle Hodkin After the Tournament of Power, the Tournament's watchers and participants return to their normal lives as best they can. The events of the Tournament of Power, however, have left their marks on multiple fighters and participants. (Universe 10, Gohan's family and Piccolo will be covered separately).
1. Chapter 1: Universe 2

Chapter 1: Universe 2

A/N: First up is Universe 2. A fair few people have been affected, especially Heles, Sour, Jimeze, Zarbuto, and Su. Pairings in this fic will be the early stages of both Sour/Heles and Zarbuto/Su Roas. Also, before you read this fanfic, first read 2. Cabba's Fury Unleashed: Beware the Nice ones and 3. Dragonball Super: Universe 6's Last Stand.

The instant that Sour restored Universe 2, an emotional Heles ran up and threw herself around Sour, which he tightly returned.

"We're back, thank you Sour" she said, half-sobbing. Sour, also emotional, said "I would never abandon my Universe Heles, you know that" and Heles smiled. They partially detach, and Sour wipes the tears out of Heles' eyes, before she returned the favor, wiping the tears out of Sour's eyes. Soon Sour and Heles split, and they headed for Jimeze and Zarbuto, whom Pell was just finishing up on healing.

"ARGH! So glad that I'm able to move" Jimeze said as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Zarbuto felt his lower back crick back into place and went "AAAHHH! That's better. Now I can feel my legs again" and, with a little help from Su, he managed to stand up again.

"Thanks, Pell" both Jimeze and Zarbuto said, to which Pell replied "No problem. We weren't going to let you suffer after what the other fighters did to you" he then turned to face Heles and Sour and said "We're heading off now"

"Alright" Sour and Heles said together, and soon, they group up and head back to Heles' home planet.

Upon return, they heard the cheers of the crowds from outside Heles' palace.

"Our adoring fans are waiting for us" the Kamikaze Fireballs said all at once. Heles smiled, and said "We had better get out and meet our fans"

"Guys, I can tell you now that the fans want to see the entire Team" Sour said, examining the crowds, who were all cheering the names of various members of the team. Brianne then said "Well, let's go" and they all headed out to the balcony, to meet their fans.

"I think we should put Jimeze and Zarbuto at the front of the team, as many in the crowd are very worried about them" Sour said. Heles nodded and called to the team "Get Zarbuto and Jimeze at the front" to which Su, Brianne, and Sanka nodded, and motioned for Jimeze and Zarbuto to come to the front. When they did, the crowd roared, extremely happy that Jimeze and Zarbuto, whom they had last seen an inch from death, were back on their feet.

However, despite all the support they had received, Zarbuto, Jimeze, and Heles struggled to recover from the events of the Tournament of Power. They were tormented by nightmares of what had happened. For Zarbuto it was what Cabba had done to him, for Jimeze it was what Frieza had done to him and for Heles it was watching both Jimeze and Zarbuto being tortured.

About a month later, Heles suddenly awoke with a start, covered in icy sweat and breathing heavily, her head spinning.

"Lady Heles, are you OK?" Sour asked, rubbing her back while keeping his other arm on Heles' shoulder. Heles, after her head stopped spinning and her nausea clamed down, she grabbed Sour's hand and said, "Did you try to wake me?"

"Yes, you were thrashing about and shouting, I had to wake you up" Sour said. Heles nodded and wiped the sweat out of her brow. Sour then tapped Heles, and cleared the sweat off her body, clothes, and bedclothes.

"Sour" Heles said once Sour had finished and stood up to leave. Sour turned back, and asked, "Yes lady Heles?"

"Can you please stay with me tonight?" Heles asked, blushing heavily. Sour blushed, then said "Uh, OK" and he took the other side of the bed from Heles, and soon, Heles had gone to sleep. Out of respect for his God of Destruction, Sour rolled over and closed his eyes, though he didn't go to sleep.

The following morning, while Heles was washing in the en-suite, Sour got a message from Vados.

"Oh, hello Vados. Why are you calling?" Sour asked, to which Vados replied "Is Zarbuto nearby? It's just that the Saiyans from Team Universe 6 want to talk to him, mainly so Cabba can ease his conscience"

"OK, cool. Once Heles is out of the shower, we'll head to Planet Tuffle and find Zarbuto" Sour said. Vados nodded, and the communication was cut.

An hour later, Sour and Heles had arrived on Planet Tuffle, and was walking towards the entrance to Zarbuto's house, where they also found Su Roas waiting for them.

"Su, what are you doing here?" Heles asked, to which Su replied "I've been regularly visiting Zarbuto, along with Zirloin and Rabanra"

"Oh, that's nice. So, are we going in? It's just that members of Team Universe 6 want to talk to him" Heles said. Su nodded and said "Alright. Let's go" and they entered Zarbuto's house.

Upon entry, they find themselves in a long hallway, lit by bright red lights. The group headed across the hall and found themselves in a lounge room, where Jimeze, Zarbuto, Rabanra, and Zirloin were sitting on armchairs in the lounge room. But they weren't alone, as a figure in a doctor's uniform and a clipboard.

"A psychiatrist?" Heles asked, to which the psychiatrist replied "Yes, I'm actually the best psychiatrist on Planet Tuffle. Zarbuto got Jimeze here so I could help him as well as Zarbuto. My name's Psyrone"

"Hello Psyrone, I'm Pell, and this is Heles and Sour" Pell said, to which Heles, Sour, and Psyrone waved back. Sour then added "Zarbuto, a message has been sent to you from Vados of Universe 6, the Saiyans of Team Universe 6 want to talk to him, Cabba in particular"

"Ugh, alright then" Zarbuto said. He then stood up, and they headed to the next room, where Sour called Vados.

"Hey Sour, is Zarbuto there?" Vados asked, to which Sour nodded, and sent the communication to Zarbuto, while Vados turned the communication to Cabba.

"Are you there Zarbuto?" Cabba asked, to which Zarbuto nodded. Cabba then said "Alright then. Put simply, I'm sorry for what I did to you during the Tournament of Power. I just found out what I did while blinded by rage, and I feel horrible for what I did"

"Are you serious?" Zarbuto asked, to which Cabba nodded. Zarbuto then replied "I accept your apology"

"Um, are Caulifla and Kale there?" Su asked, to which Vados nodded and said: "Yes, they're here" and expanded the communication ring to encompass all three of them.

"Based on the misheard information, we attacked you three, especially me. I may not have attacked any of you if Zarbuto hadn't told me the information he misheard" Su said. Zarbuto then added "I also want to apologize to Caulifla specifically, as I misfired my blast, and I didn't expect you to not be on guard"

"I assume you were just trying to knock me off?" Caulifla asked, to which Zarbuto nodded, and finished with "I'm sorry that you got so messed up from the blast" to which Caulifla nodded, and said, "I accept your apology". Cabba then said "Then I feel even worse for losing control like I did"

"We've forgiven you" Su said. Cabba then finally added "I also want to withdraw my comment about Universe 2 being rotten to the core. I now see that your Universe is nowhere near as bad as I thought, and I'm sorry for saying that. I was still struggling to control my emotions during the Tournament"

"Apology accepted" Heles called from nearby, while Zarbuto and Su confirmed. Cabba then said, "By the way, Jimeze, Frost Demons are evil sadists to everybody"

"Do you know what he did to me? He almost killed me, after torturing me. I can't close my eyes without seeing that horrible red light" Jimeze replied. Caulifla then came up and said "I kinda know how you feel. Sometimes when I close my eyes I see, in my mind, a burning yellow light envelops everything. That's why I wake up half the night like I do" The communication was then cut.

"How do you feel?" Su asked Zarbuto. Zarbuto replied "I feel better, though it'll take a bit longer to fully bounce back"

"So long as you keep on this path, you'll be fine" Su said, hugging Zarbuto, who returned it. Zirloin then walked up and asked, "Group hug?" to which Su said "Sure" then, Zirloin, Rabanra, Jimeze, Heles, Sour, Pell and even Psyrone joined the group hug.

"I think we should bring you guys to our palace. How about the whole team joins us, so we can all support each other?" Pell suggested, to which Jimeze replied "Alright, but only if Psyrone can join us"

"Psyrone can join us whenever you two have your appointments with him" Sour said. He then said "Pell, Heles can you please take these guys to the palace? I'll go get Brianne, Sanka, Vikal, Prum and Hermila"

"Alright, hon" Heles said, blowing a kiss Sour's way. They then headed their separate ways, with Heles heading back to the palace, while Sour headed towards Prum's and Hermila's home planet.

Two hours later, everybody from Team Universe 2 has arrived at Heles' palace, in addition to Psyrone.

"So, Jimeze, close your eyes please" Psyrone said. Jimeze nodded and closed his eyes. For Jimeze, this time, although the horrid red light appeared, the light was nowhere near as bright as it was.

"Now repeat after me" Psyrone said. Jimeze nodded, and Psyrone went on with "The light you see, is not real"

"The light I see, is not real" Jimeze said. At this, the light got slightly fainter. Psyrone then repeated the line, and, with the other members of Team Universe 2 watching on, Jimeze repeated it. It took ten or eleven attempts, but the red light that Jimeze kept seeing when he closed his eyes, eventually, vanished, and Jimeze went to sleep.

"He's asleep" Brianne said, smiling. Psyrone nodded, and called "Heles, get a pillow and blanket. Jimeze has just gone to sleep"

"Alright" Heles said. She left for a minute, then returned, and, after placing the pillow under his head, and a blanket over him, and then Brianne sat next to Jimeze.

"I'll keep and eye on him, OK?" Brianne asked, to which the team nodded. Zarbuto then turned to face Su, and said "I'm sorry for dragging you into my revenge plot"

"Don't be sorry, I kinda encouraged you to pursue it. And we both paid the price" Su replied. Zarbuto then walked up and gingerly hugged Su. She didn't return it, because he was holding her right arm with her left, but she rested her head on Zarbuto's shoulder, basically just using Zarbuto as a comfort.

"Well, that's worked out quite well" Sour said to Heles. Heles smiled. Pell then said, "Psyrone's amazing. I've got a big check to write him". At this Psyrone said "Perfect. Now, how much am I getting paid?" to which Sour replied "Your choice"

"Uh, a thousand gold? I feel that's too much" Psyrone said. Then, Sour shocked Psyrone by taking one thousand dollars from Heles' stores and gave it to him.

"You've helped our entire team, thank you Psyrone, I'm fine with the thousand gold" Heles said. Psyrone smiled, then Sour said, "Do you want me to return you to Planet Tuffle?" to which Psyrone nodded. Sour turned to face Heles and asked, "Do you want to join us?" to which Heles nodded, knowing that once Psyrone was back on the planet, they'd have a bit of time to themselves. Heles, Sour and Psyrone climb into the cube, and head out.

Even though Jimeze was now sleeping peacefully, and both Heles and Zarbuto had bounced back a bit, the team know that they still had a long way to go before they could return to a mostly normal life.

A/N: That's the end. This Universe 2 story was VERY hard to write. The first part wasn't too bad, but the rest of it took numerous re-writes to get something that I liked. I hope the people reading this enjoyed reading it too, as this is my first time doing this sort of story outside of anything involving Cus. Constructive criticism encouraged, I want to improve on this sort of story for my other fic planned.


	2. Chapter 2: Universe 3

A/N: Next up is Universe 3. A few people have been affected, mainly (surprise) Maji Kayo, as well as The Preecho and, to a lesser degree, Nigrisshi, Viara and Katopesla (I recommend 3. Dragonball Super: Universe 6's Last Stand (Especially Chapter 7) and 4. Dragonball Super: VS Bugs and Bots (Namely chapters 2 and 3) before you read this chapter). Also, non-romantic Nigrisshi/Narirama. I also decided to take a few things from itj056, as there's little stuff on Universe 3.

"Bring back Universe 3" Campari then said, and when Universe 3 returned, the fighters, Supreme Kai and God of Destruction all cheered when they returned.

"Grand Priest is it OK if I grab Nariarma's arms from the arena?" Nigrisshi asked, but Grand Priest replied: "Uh, I don't know where Narirama's arms are, however, I have decided to return both of those arms". At this, he activated his staff and restored Narirama's arms.

"Thanks, Grand Priest" Nigrisshi said as Narirama's arms fell into his hands.

"Have you got Narirama's arms back Nigrisshi?" Ea asked, to which Nigrisshi replied "Yep, I do" before showing him Narirama's arms.

"Good. Now, let's get going" Ea said. Campari grabbed Narirama's arms, Nigrisshi grabbed Narirama, and they grouped together, before heading back to Universe 3's World of the Kais.

Once they return, Ea said "We had a good run, we finished 3rd in the Tournament of Power"

"2nd. Universe 7 and Universe 11 both tied for 1st, they both had one fighter left" Campari replied, to which Ea simply replied "Really?" to which Campari replied "Yes"

"Nice" Ea replied. He then added "Anyway, we did well, being the last Universe erased. Some of us didn't do too well"

"Sorry" Nigrisshi, The Preecho, and Maji Kayo said.

"Maji, you did OK. You managed to damage a few fighters. Just my plan didn't work too well" Ea said, though Maji was still sitting on a nearby sit, still dispirited.

"Ea, you get Paparoni and his robots back to his planet. Mule, you take Viara and The Preecho back to the wrestling ring planet. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Maji Kayo" Campari said. Ea and Mule nodded, and they got in the Transport Cube and head off.

It took a couple of trips, but soon, most of the fighters had been returned to their home planets, leaving just Maji Kayo in the palace. Ea, Campari, and Mule made sure to keep a regular eye on him. However, for whatever reason, Maji Kayo didn't appear to want to make a break for freedom.

A little over two weeks later, Ea came into the central room of the palace where Mule was sitting in his robot suit, Mosco.

"Hey, Mule, I'm heading off to check on the fighters, see how they're coping. Can you please go looking for Maji Kayo? I haven't seen him in a while" Ea said. Mule nodded, then said "Campari, Ea wants to go and check on the other fighters. Can you please accompany him?"

"Sure. You'll be OK with Maji Kayo?" Camparai asked, to which Mule nodded. He then closed the robot suit and started heading around the palace, while Ea and Campari got into their cube to start traveling the Universe.

With Mosco/Mule

Mosco slowly moved around the palace, searching for the energy signature of Maji Kayo.

"If he's escaped, if I find him, I will erase him" Mule said from within his suit. Soon, however, he senses Maji Kayo's energy signature in the basement. As he entered the basement, he found Maji Kayo sitting, turned away from him, his head bowed.

"Uh, Maji Kayo?" Mule asked, a mix of puzzlement and concern in his voice. Maji Kayo turned around, and, upon seeing Mosco, said "Hey". As Mule looked around, he saw the walls had huge craters in them. It looked like Maji Kayo had gone between anger and, whatever his current mood was.

"Are you, OK, Maji Kayo?" Mule asked. Maji Kayo turned back, shuddered, then said "Those huge, black, eyes. ARGH! I can never unsee those cold, black, eyes" He then suddenly generated a huge fist, and swung it at a nearby wall, creating another huge crater in the wall.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mule nervously asked. Maji Kayo turned to face Mosco and said "I must get stronger. I need to train. I want to be able to crush Goku and Jiren"

"We will, once we've sorted your mental state out. Now come on out, Ea and Campari are wondering where you were" Mule said. Maji Kayo nodded, then said, "I'm fine physically, just, finding it hard to block Jiren out of my mind" they then climbed out of the basement with Mosco.

Meanwhile with Ea and Campari.  
"Are you sure Mule's going to be OK with Maji Kayo?" Campari asked, to which Ea replied "He's going to be in his Mosco suit, so he should be OK. I really don't know where Maji Kayo is though. But here we are, we've arrived at Katopesla's police academy" and sure enough, they arrived at the Elite Universal Patrol Headquarters. They entered the police station, and said "Can we please talk to Katopesla? We wanted to see how well he's bounced back from the Tournament of Power"

"Sure. He's in the gymnasium. He's been acting, a little strange, since he returned from the Tournament of Power" the Chief said. Campari nodded, then the two of them headed towards the gymnasium.

Upon entry, they discover Katopesla leaping from a huge rock face, that had been seemingly placed there randomly, then crashing into a shield that had been generated by a strange device. Inside, a powerful robot is trying to grab his feet as he destroyed the shield.

"Katopesla? What are you doing?" Campari asked, looking puzzled at Katopesla's behavior. Katopesla leaped down and bowed to Ea and Campari.

"Hey, guys" Katopesla said. Campari then said "I'll repeat myself. What are you doing?"

"Well, as you remember, when I smashed the shield of Cabba, the titan dude, Zirloin, I think his name was, grabbed my leg and pulled me off the arena along with them. So, I've decided to train so I can smash a shield with a single kick, and avoid being grabbed by the opponent"

"Interesting. So, how are you coping with the aftermath of the Tournament of Power?" Ea asked, to which Katopesla replied "Eh, I'm OK, sort of. Just getting grabbed and pulled off the arena by another fighter is a bit embarrassing"

"So, getting erased didn't affect you?" Ea asked, to which Katopesla replied "Not really. We did well, and I was OK with it. I learned a lot. I am a bit more paranoid now than I was though, and now I just want to get stronger, while balancing it with my law duties"

"Alright. That's great to know" Ea said, smiling. Campari then added "Well, its good to know that you've rebounded well, we've heard that some other fighters from out Universe and others haven't bounced back very well" Katopesla nodded, and both Ea and Campari departed, heading for Nigrisshi's home planet.

When Ea and Campari arrived at Nigrisshi's lab, a familiar robot greets them.

"Ah, good to see you Narirama" Ea said. Narirama replied "Narirama" before showing them inside. They get a short distance in before they find Paparoni walking the other way.

"Ah, there you are Narirama, and, oh, Ea and Campari are here" Paparoni said, to which a voice said "Bring them through"

"Uh, is Nigrisshi OK?" Ea asked, to which Paparoni replied "Yeah, he's rather dejected that he was knocked off so easily by Cabba"

"Oh, right" Ea replied. Soon, they had entered a large room with lots of metal around. There are several groups of sofas. Two three-seaters, three two-seaters, and a four-seater. In one of the three-seaters, were Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchia. Nigrisshi was sitting in another three-seater, and as they entered, Narirama sat on Nigrisshi's left and put a comforting arm around him.

"Hey Narirama, who's here?" Nigrisshi asked, to which Paparoni replied "Ea and Campari"

"Bolla" Bollarator chimes, waving to them. Ea said "It looks like your robots have bounced back well from the Tournament of Power"

"Yeah, they have. Nigrisshi and Narirama, not so much. They've found solace in each other though, and they're slowly recovering" Paparoni said, to which Ea replied "That's good to know, are the three robots here to help Nariama?" to which Paparoni nodded.

"I have an idea Nigrisshi, how about we refine your invisibility ability, so you can mask you Ki as well as your physical form" Paparoni said, to which Ngrisshi replied "Sure. Narirama, let's go" and at this, Nariama got up and followed Paparoni and Nigrisshi.

"So, let's go and find The Preecho and Viara" Ea said. Campari nodded, and they departed.

Soon, they arrived at the Mechanical Wrestler planet, where they find Viara, seemingly waiting for them.

"Hey Viara, do you know where The Preecho is?" Ea asked, to which Viara replied "He's just about to finish his wrestling match. He'll be here in a couple of minutes"

"Alright. Quick question, how have you bounced back from the Tournament of Power?" Ea asked, to which Viara replied "Eh, I'm dealing with it. The only thing that annoys me is how easily I was knocked off, I didn't expect Pirina to land Kale and Cabba in the exact position to blast me off"

"Understandable, but you're OK otherwise?" Ea asked, to which Viara nodded. Soon, The Preecho joined them, and he didn't look too good.

"Are you alright The Preecho? Viara's told us you haven't been handling the fallout too well" Ea asked. The Preecho replied "Yea, Viara's right. I've started looking for a psychiatrist to help me, I'd heard you must wait two weeks to see if you'll bounce back well or not, but I knew from day three that I wasn't going to. Whenever I close my eyes, I see the Thunder Shock Surprise envelop my vision, argh!"

"That's not good. Now Viara, you take good care of The Preecho, alright?" Ea asked, to which Viara nodded. Campari then said, "Attend all your appointments with your Psychiatrist, take all of his advice, and get back in the game, alright The Preecho?"

"Alright" The Preecho replied. He then departed with Viara.

"So, are we heading back now?" Ea asked, to which Campari nodded.

Back on the Planet of the Kais

"How's Maji Kayo?" Ea asked Mule as they returned to the palace. Mule replied "Maji Kayo's not doing too good. It appears that Jiren defeating him so casually has really affected him. How are the others?"

"Katopesla's doing OK, he's just a bit more paranoid than normal, and he's training to smash a Saiyan Shield without being grabbed" Ea said, to which Mule replied "That must be because of what happened with Universe 6 and Universe 2"

"True" Campari said, and then added "Nigrisshi's doing, not great. He's taking his early defeat badly. Narirama and Paparoni are helping him though, and Bollarator, Kaoitsukai, and Panchia are helping Narirama. When we arrived, Nigrisshi and Paparoni were discussing improving Nigrisshi's invisibility powers to mask his Ki"

"Alright. What about The Preecho and Viara?" Mule asked, to which Ea replied "Viara's doing OK, but The Preecho has got a Psychiatrist to help him out"

"That's disappointing. I guess we'll have to keep a close eye on Nigrisshi, Maji Kayo and The Preecho from now on" Mule said.

"Yeah, we will" both Campari and Ea said.


	3. Chapter 3: Universe 4 Part 1

A/N: Now its Universe 4's turn. This will be done in two parts. Part 1 will center around Cognac and the new Angel of Universe 4, while the second part will be mostly focused around Ganos and Shantza, as well as the new Supreme Kai of Universe 4, as well as Cognac and the new Universe 4 Angel. The original chapter was nearly 5000 words long, so I had to cut it in half. I'll have to do this for Universe 6 and 7 at least, with Universe 7 possibly being in 3 parts.

"Bring back Universe 4, but do not bring back the God of Destruction and Supreme Kai" Cognac said, and most of Universe 4 came back, although Quitela and Kuru didn't return.

"So, where's the God of Destruction and Supreme Kai?" Ganos asked, to which Cognac replied, "They were fuckwits, so I decided not to bring them back", to which Ganos nodded.

"I should also mention that I will no longer be the attendant to this Universe. Grand Priest will appoint another Angel soon"

"Why?" every fighter asked, to which Cognac replied "I failed my duty. I hope the Angel selected next will do a better job"

"So, are we heading off?" Gamisaras asked, to which Cognac nodded. They then grouped up and headed off.

When they returned to the Universe 4 Destroyer's World, Cognac said "I'll return all of you to your home planets, then I'll apply to Grand Priest to get a replacement Angel"

"OK then" Ganos said.

Not long after returning, Cognac used his attendant staff to open a communication channel to Grand Priest and said "Father, can you hear me?" and soon, Grand Priest appeared, looking distinctly troubled.

"Hey Cognac. Let me guess, you're calling for a replacement Angel?" Grand Priest asked, to which Cognac nodded. Grand Priest nodded, then said "Alright. I already have a candidate, so if you give me about a fortnight he'll be ready"

"Cool" Cognac said. The communication was then cut. He looked around, and said "Once I have the replacement Angel, he or she will decide who the next Supreme Kai and God of Destruction will be"

Two weeks later, Cognac headed to Zen-Oh's palace, where he found two of Zen-Oh's guards waiting for him.

"Ah, is my father and my replacement waiting for me?" Cognac asked, to which the guards nodded, then let Cognac through.

"Grand Priest, Cognac's here" one of the guards called. Soon, Grand Priest appeared, along with a female figure with a long ponytail, pale blue skin and a red angel uniform. Physically she was about half-way in height between Vados and Grand Priest.

"Cognac, this is Baija. Baija, this is Cognac" Grand Priest said. Immediately, Cognac walked up and hugged her.

"How's my favorite little sister?" Cognac asked, to which Baija replied, as she hugged Cognac back, "I'm doing well, thanks big bro"

"I think she's perfect for Universe 4. I know she's a trickster, and many species in Universe 4 are tricky" Cognac said. Grand Priest nodded, and said "I knew she'd fit"

"By the way, father, how are you coping?" Cognac asked, to which Grand Priest replied "Not great. Certain, events, in the Tournament, have affected me more than I expected"

"Are you getting support?" Cognac asked, to which Grand Priest replied "Yeah, but only now since I finally realized that I needed help"

"Alright. I'll keep checking on you, and I will be back here once Baija has selected her Supreme Kai and God of Destruction" Cognac said, to which Grand Priest nodded. Then, Cognac and Baija departed.

When Cognac and Baija returned to Universe 4's Destroyer's World, the first thing they did was to share a bath in the most intimate way possible. During this, Baija asked, "Is this part of my initiation to become the Attendant of Universe 4?"

"Yeah, it's part of it" Cognac said though not meeting Baija's eyes when he said it. They kept at it for hours until most of the water had been dumped out of the bath and onto the floor, the walls, and even the celling.

"Look at the mess we made" Baija said, looking at all the water on the floor, the walls, and the celling. Cognac laughed, then said "Well, this is your first duty. Help me clear the water that's been splashed everywhere"

"Alright" Baija said, summoning her staff. With a few quick waves, the water disappeared. She then said, "We'd better clean ourselves up, you were going to show me around Universe 4, weren't you?"

"That I was" Cognac said, summoning his own staff.

Ten minutes later, they were dry and dressed, and headed out across Universe 4, feeling distinctly awkward about what had happened.

"Let us never speak of that again" Baija said, to which Cognac replied "Fine by me. You cannot deny that you enjoyed it, though"

"Still, it wasn't necessary" Baija replied. Cognac didn't comment.

Soon, they arrive at a planet that was almost totally covered in dark clouds.

"Which one lives here?" Baija asked, to which Cognac replied "Dercori, a semi-cephalopod, humanoid creature who uses illusions and talismans to fight her opponents"

"Oooh, I want to meet her" Baija said as they descended into the planet. Soon, they find Dercori swimming across the ocean.

"Dercori" Cognac called, and Dercori said "Oh, hello Cognac. How are you going?"

"I'm going OK. I wanted to introduce you to Baija" Cognac said, turning to Baija, who waved. Dercori nodded, then said "Hello" before holding out her hand, which Baija shook.

"How are you coping?" Cognac asked, to which Dercori replied "I'm OK, except that I don't like confined spaces anymore"

"You trying to get that sorted?" Cognac asked, to which Dercori nodded.

"Alright, that's OK" Cognac said. Dercori then added, "Is Baija selecting this Universe's next Supreme Kai and God of Destruction?"

"Yeah, just once she's met at least the fighters" Cognac said. Dercori nodded, then Baija said "Nice to meet you Dercori"

"Nice to meet you too Baija" Dercori said. Cognac and Baija then departed as Dercori flew back into the water.

Soon, they arrive on Caway's home planet. And there, they find a surprise.

"Oh, look, Ganos and Caway are both here" Cognac said, pointing to not only a light green humanoid female figure, but also a slightly darker green male humanoid with bird-like legs.

"Ah, Cognac, it's been a while" Ganos said, walking up to them. Caway asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Baija. I'll be replacing Cognac as the Angel of Universe 4. He's taking me to meet the fighters before I go looking for the next Supreme Kai and God of Destruction" Baija said. Cognac then asked, "How are you two faring?"

"OK. It was a little rough being erased, but I'm fine now. I'm just helping Caway here, she's having a bit more trouble bouncing back" Ganos said, to which Caway nodded.

Caway then sensed something.

"Ooooh, you two have been up to naughty business recently, haven't you?" she asked, making both Cognac and Baija blush heavily, and making Caway giggle.

"How do you do that?" Ganos asked, to which Caway replied "I can sense when people are perverts, but also when they've been up to naughty business recently"

"OK" Ganos said. Cognac then said "Well, good to see members of Universe 4 supporting each other. We'd better get going"

"OK, good luck with your Supreme Kai and God of Destruction hunting Baija" Ganos said as Cognac and Baija left.

While on their way towards Monna's home world, Baija awkwardly asked "How did Caway sense what we'd gotten up to in the Destroyer's World?" to which Cognac replied, just as awkwardly, "I don't know. We'd better get ready for the next fighters"

"Uh, OK" Baija replied.

Soon, they arrived on a large, mountainous planet, which looked to be perfect for a being like Monna.

"So, where's Monna?" Baija asked, which was quickly answered by a rolling figure coming down the mountain. Soon, a fat, green skinned humanois fighter rolled next to them.

"Ah, there you are Monna" Cognac said, to which Monna said, "You called?"

"Yes, I wanted you to meet Baija" Cognac said, pointing to Baija, who held out her hand, which Monna shook.

"How are you coping?" Cognac asked, to which Monna replied "Eh, OK. Losing to those two Saiyans, Cabba and Kale, if I remember correctly, was tough, and being erased was a bit annoying, but I'm managing it well. I've got a few friends who have helped me a lot" Monna said. Cognac nodded, then said, "We'll get in contact with the other fighters, including you, so you guys and girls can meet the Supreme Kai and God of Destruction that Baija chooses" Cognac said. Monna nodded, then rolled away.

After a while, they arrive on another planet, and they find the main dojo on the planet. They enter, and the head of the dojo immediately walked up to Cognac and Baija, and asked: "Hello, how are you going?"

"We're mainly looking for Shosa, Majora, and Nink. I've heard that they're here? It's just that I wanted to introduce the fighters to the new Angel of Universe 4, my little sister Baija" Cognac replied. The leader nodded and said "I'll lead you to them. Although right now they're with a Psychiatrist trying to help them", and at this, Cognac and Baija follow the leader to them.

Soon, Cognac and Baija arrive where Shosa, Majora, Nink and the psychiatrist were sitting.

"Hello" Majora said, turning to face them, despite being blind. Soon, Nink, the psychiatrist, and Shosa turned to face them.

"She's cute. Is she going to be your replacement Cognac?" Shosa asked, to which Baija firstly replied "Thanks Shosa" while blushing slightly. Cognac then said "Yes, this is my little sister Baija. She'll be taking over Universe 4 once she's decided on her God of Destruction and Supreme Kai"

"Oh, she's your little sister, my comment just got more awkward" Shosa said.

"I can immediately gather that you guys aren't coping too well?" Cognax asked, to which Shosa and Majora both nod. Nink, however, said "Eh, I'm fine. I'm here along with the psychiatrist to help Shosa and Majora bounce back"

"Alright. Well, now you've met your Universe's attendant, we'll be heading off now. Soon, we will get in contact with you guys to meet the new Supreme Kai and God of Destruction"

"Alright" Nink said, while Shosa and Majora nodded. Majora then said "By the way, Gamisaras and Damon are on Shantza's planet, trying to comfort him"

"Alright, we'll keep that in mind" Cognac said before they departed.

After a fair while of flying, they arrive on a strange, illusion planet. When they arrive, Baija asked puzzlingly "This place looks weird"

"It's an illusion planet, home to the Illusionors, which Shantza is a member of" Cognac replied. He then made his staff glow, and when he did, he said "Stay close Baija, and follow me" to which Baija nodded. Baija and Cognac then headed for Shantza's place.

Soon, they arrive, but they find that their way is blocked by a maze of illusions.

"Um, I think Shantza doesn't want us here" Baija said, to which Cognac replied, "Shantza, are you up to visitors?". And they waited. After a moment or two, the door opened, though it seemed nobody had opened it.

"Hey Gamisaras" Cognac said, and Baija gasped. The outline of a large bug then appeared, and said "Hello Cognac, who's the girl?" Gamisaras asked, to which Cognac replied "Baija, this is Gamisaras. Gamisaras, Baija. She's my little sister and she'll be taking over Universe 4"

"Cool. She's cute" Gamisaras said, to which Baija replied "Thanks"

"So, are we going in to see Shantza and Damon?" Cognac asked, to which Gamisaras replied "Yep, follow me"

While they headed towards the back room, Cognac asked: "How are you coping?"

"I'm OK. It was a little tough being erased, but I bounced back alright. Damon did too, but Shantza, not really, as you'll see" Gamisaras replied. Soon, they arrived in the back room, where Damon was sitting, next to Shantza, whose head was bowed, and seemed distinctly upset.

"Shantza?" Cognac asked while Baija said "He's cute"

"Thanks" Shantza said, his voice very shaky. Gamisaras sat on Shantza's other side and began to rub his back. Cognac and Baija sit opposite from Shantza, and asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?" and at this, Shantza looked up and said "Oh, Cognac, you decided to show up?"

"Yeah, I came here to check on you. I heard that you weren't coping very well with the fallout from the Tournament of Power" Cognac replied. Shantza then said "Thanks, that means a lot to me. Quitela was very hard on me, and I've struggled to get his words out of my head"

"Well this was why I didn't bring them back, I didn't want to cause any more psychological damage to the fighters" Cognac said, to which Shantza nodded.

"If you guys need any help, just holler" Cognac said, to which Shantza, Gamisaras, and Damon nodded. Cognac then said, "We're heading off now" and they departed, leaving Gamisaras and Damon to continue to comfort Shantza.

On the way back, Baija said "I think I have decided who should be the God of Destruction" to which Cognac asked "Who?"

"I'm considering training Ganos to be God of Destruction of Universe 4" Baija replied, to which Cognac said "Interesting choice. Go and see if he'll accept the offer"

"Alright" Baija said.


	4. Chapter 4: Universe 4 Part 2

A/N: Universe 4 Part 2. Read part 1 before you read Part 2. This will mostly focus on Baija, Cognac, the new Supreme Kai, Ganos, Caway, and Shantza, mostly. And I wound up going over 5000 words. Also some Ganos/Caway and eventual implied Ganos/Supreme Kai.

Soon, Baija and Cognac returned to the World of the Destroyers. While Cognac headed inside, Baija went out to Caway's home planet, hoping that Ganos was also on Caway's home planet. When she arrived at Caway's planet, she scans the planet looking for Caway and Ganos. She found Caway fast asleep in her room, while Ganos was asleep on the sofa in the lounge room.

"I guess I'll have to wait for them to awaken" Baija said. She then found a nearby hotel, where she stayed. Since Angel's don't sleep, Baija instead stayed up for the night watching stuff on TV. The following morning, Baija went to Caway's house, and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Ganos opened the door, and asked "Baija, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to offer something huge for you Ganos" Baija replied. Ganos nodded, and let her in. They headed to the kitchen, and Baija found Caway sitting at the table. When Baija and Ganos sat at the table, Caway said "Hey Baija, why are you here?"

"I'm here to make a big offer to Ganos" Baija replied. Ganos nodded, then said, "So, what is this offer?"

"I want to offer you the position of God of Destruction of Universe 4" Baija replied, shocking both Caway and Ganos.

"Seriously?" Caway asked, to which Baija nodded. Ganos then said "Well I'd love to become God of Destruction. Though, there are a couple of things that I'd need to do either now or soon"

"Oh?" Baija asked, to which Ganos replied "Well, I rather like Caway, and I want to be with her for the rest of her life, as my species lives four times longer than her species. Because of that, though, I'm going to need to be made ageless, since I know that a God of Destruction has to be millions of years old"

"Alright. So, you'd probably want to bring Caway with you?" Baija asked, to which Ganos nodded. Baija nodded, and the three of them headed up and headed out. On the way back to the God of Destruction world, Baija then said "You'll have to select your Supreme Kai to link yourself too"

"Well, I know one thing. Whichever Supreme Kai I pick, I'll want to train him or her to be as strong as me, even when I'm a God of Destruction" Ganos replied. Baija replied "Interesting, I don't know if that would be possible, but you could try"

"Oh, believe me, I will try" Ganos said. As they continued, Ganos thought to himself "I've heard of God's of Destruction and Angels dying because the Supreme Kai was killed, and he's a lot weaker than the God of Destruction. I want to avoid that"

Soon, Baija, Caway and Ganos arrived at the Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 4, where Cognac is waiting for them.

"Hey guys" Cognac said when they all arrived. Ganos then said "Alright then, not it's time to select my Supreme Kai"

"Alright, then let's do this" Cognac said.

The traveled for a while, and eventually found the Academy of the Supreme Kais.

"Alright, so in here, is the Supreme Kai that I'd want to life link too" Ganos said, to which Baija said "Alright, I think we'd both have to approve the Supreme Kai"

"I will" Ganos said. They then entered the academy and headed for the principal's office.

When they arrive, everybody except Caway enters the room, the principal was waiting for them.

"Ah, Principal Kai" Cognac said as Ganos and Baija sat in front of him. The principal said, "So, Cognac, where is my Supreme Kai?"

"When Universe 4 was erased, the God of Destruction and Supreme Kai were erased along with them. I managed to avoid being erased along with my Universe. Unfortunately, thanks to events during the Tournament, my sister Vados was erased along with Universe 6, and we had to use the Super Dragon Balls to bring her back. When Universe 4 was brought back, I decided not to bring back the God of Destruction and the Supreme Kai" Cognac explained, to which the principal replied, "So are these two looking for the new Supreme Kai?"

"Well, sort of. Baija, my little sister, is going to be taking over as the Attendant of Universe 4, to Ganos here, who will be taking over as the God of Destruction of Universe 4, and both are looking for a new Supreme Kai. Mainly, one that both can get on well with, and one that Ganos here can get as strong as possible" Cognac explained. The principal nodded, then said "Alright. So, we do have a few candidates, and I'll get those candidates ready. Please come back tomorrow, and we'll have them ready"

"Alright" Ganos, Baija and Cognac said, then they stand up and depart.

The following day, Cognac, Baija, and Ganos return to the academy, Caway is on her own back at the Universe 4's Destroyer's World, to find four Supreme Kai candidates waiting for them, along with the principal.

"Ah, Cognac, Baija, and Ganos, there you three are. Baija and Ganos, these are the four candidates for the Supreme Kai of Universe 4 for you" the principal said. He then walked to the first one, the tallest male, with yellowish skin and a blue outfit and said, "This is Shanos".

"Hey" Shanos said, and Cognac, Baija and Ganos all replied "Hi"

The principal then walked to the second Supreme Kai, the shortest female, with green skin and a purple outfit and said, "This is Syanola"

"Hello" Syanola said, to which Cognac, Baija and Ganos all replied "Hello"

The principal then walked to the third Supreme Kai, the shortest male, with blue skin and a green outfit and said "This is Kyrono"

"Hi" Kyrono said, to which Cognac, Baija and Ganos all replied "Hi"

Finally, the principal then walked to the fourth Supreme Kai, the tallest female, with pink skin and a white outfit and said "And this is Rynola"

"Hello" Rynola said, to which Cognac, Baija and Ganos all replied "Hello".

Cognac then asked "Baija, Ganos, how are you going to test the Supreme Kai's?" to which Ganos replied "There's a pretty simple first test I want to do. I want to briefly fight them, to see how strong they are"

"Wait, what?" the principal asked, to which Ganos replied "I want the strongest Supreme Kai possible, so I can train him or her to be as strong as possible, since I'm the next candidate for God of Destruction of Universe 4, and both God's of Destructions and Angels have died because of the life link they share with the Supreme Kai, and the Supreme Kai wasn't strong enough to defend itself against an enemy. Not yet, I do have something to do first. They need to pass a character test from both Baija and myself"

"Alright" the principal replied. Ganos then asked, "Do you value camaraderie?" to which all four nodded. Baija then scribbled on a piece of paper. Ganos then asked, "How cool are you with tricks?"

"They're pretty cool" Shanosa said, while Syanola and Kyrono said "If they're done well, they're awesome", while Rynola said, "They're cool". Baija then takes a few more notes. Ganos then asked, "On a scale of 1-10, how easily can you control your emotions?"

"five" Shanos said, while Kyrono and Rynola said "seven" and Syanola said "eight". Baija then took a few more notes.

"Next, are you willing to train hard every day of your life with me and Baija?" Ganos asked, to which all four nodded. Ganos then said "Alright. Final question, how old are you four?"

"Seven hundred and fifty-five thousand years old" Kyrono said.

"Nine hundred and ten thousand years old" Shanos said.

"One million and sixty thousand years old" Rynola said.

"One million and two hundred thousand years old" Syanola said.

"This may sound rude, but how old are you three?" the principal asked. Ganos replied with "Twenty-five years old", Baija shocked everybody when she said, "a billion years old". At this, the principal asked, "How many millions of Angel years is one mortal year?"

"Seventy-five million Angel years to one mortal year" Baija replied, which shocked everybody. Cognac then said "I'm two billion years old, twice her age. I'm also not the oldest of my siblings, Awano is, and he's another billion years older than me"

"Alright. Now, I have one more thing" Ganos said. He looked at Baija's notes and said "Alright. Sorry Shanos, you're out, sorry"

"Damn, ah well" Shanos said, and he walked away. Ganos then said "As for the other three, Syanola, Kyrono and Rynola, we now need you three to head to arenas. I want to test your power"

"Alright" the three of them said. They then headed towards the back of the arena, and Ganos, Baija and Cognac followed.

A few minutes later, Kyrono and Ganos were standing on opposite sides of the arena. The principal said, "You have one minute for your fight, now let's begin" and he then hit the gong.

Kyrono and Ganos lunged at each other, and Ganos quickly put Kyrono on the defensive with a barrage of punches and kicks. Kyrono managed to deflect a punch from Ganos and managed to put some distance between himself and Ganos.

"Continuous Energy Blast" Ganos said, firing a huge barrage of Ki blasts at Kyorno, who countered with his own massive barrage of Ki blasts. However, the Ki blasts from Ganos soon overwhelms Kyorno's, forcing him to leap out of the way to avoid being hit. Ganos then rushed in, and slammed Kyorno into the ground with a powerful kick.

"Take this!" Kyorno said, using his power to duplicate himself numerous times. Ganos searched for a few moments, then realised, just in time, that Kyorno had only clones on the ground. He swung around, and barely missed Kyorno.

"Not bad" Kyorno said. They then re-engage, and Ganos had a marginal edge of Kyorno, and quickly pushed Kyorno back. Ganos fired an electrical attack at Kyorno, who avoided it. Kyorno fired a couple of Ki blasts at Ganos, which he easily deflected, and Ganos barely caught a kick from Kyorno. Ganos then spun Kyorno around and threw him into the ground.

"And that is one minute" the principal said. Ganos looked at Kyorno, and said "Baija, what is his potential like?" to which Baija replied "sixty-six"

"Sorry Kyorno, you're potential isn't great enough to even hope to keep up with me" Ganos said. Kyorno pulled himself up, said "Damn it" then departed.

"Alright, let's get to the next arena" Ganos said. The principal, Baija, and Cognac nodded, and they headed off.

Now Syanola and Ganos stood opposite to each other. Baija immediately said "This girl is far, far stronger than the previous one"

"I can sense that, so I'll power up" Ganos said, and he powered up into his Hawk form.

Syanola and Ganos flew at each other, but Ganos' punch was easily avoided by Syanola. Syanola punched him and sent him flying. Syanola fired off a huge barrage of Ki blasts, and it took a few hits before Ganos was able to counter with his own Ki barrage.

"Take this" Ganos said, and he got out of the way of the Ki barrage and fired off a Lightning attack, which Syanola deflected with a shield. Ganos rushed in and broke the shield with a kick, but Syanola was waiting for that. She kicked Ganos into the ground, then tried to launch another strike on him, but Ganos caught her leg, swing her around, and threw her across the ground.

"You're tough" Ganos said. Syanola nodded, then charged in. Since Ganos was getting stronger, Ganos was able to get a couple of hits on her but not as many as she was getting on Ganos.

Then something embarrassing happened. Ganos launched a powerful attack, and though Syanola deflected it, one of Ganos' claws got caught in a string on her clothes. As he pulled his claw away, her clothes were ripped away. This would be bad enough, but she wasn't wearing anything underneath her uniform, leaving her completely exposed.

"Uh, shoot!" Ganos said as Syanola, embarrassed, desperately tried to cover herself up, blushing furiously. The principal then said, "Out of my way" and when Ganos scooted out of the way, the principal said "Clothes beam" and regenerated her clothes.

"Thanks" Syanola said. She shakily got to her feet, embarrassed, and said "Did I pass your test?" to which Ganos replied, smiling, "You're perfect. Psychologically, in battle power, and physically, you're going to be a great Supreme Kai, though it'd be more, long-term, like over a century. Do you want to be the next Supreme Kai of Universe 4?"

"Sure" Syanola said, smiling. The principal then said "Now, I must activate the Life Link between the three of you" and he cast a spell to activate the life link.

"Can you break a life link, as well a activate it?" Ganos asked, to which the Principal nodded. Ganos then said "Well, Universe 7 needs that, once they revive Androids 17 and 18, so the life link between then can be severed"

"If you take me over to Universe 7, I will" Baija said. Ganos, Syanola, and Baija then head back towards the God of Destruction world. On the way, Syanola asked "Do you already have a love interest?" to which Ganos replied "Sort of, Caway's still a tad young at the moment, but I'll massively outlive her even with me ageing, so maybe I'll pick up you eventually, maybe" to which Syanola nodded.

Upon return, Ganos and Caway tightly embraced. Ganos then said "Cognac, go and get the other fighters, so they can meet their new Supreme Kai"

"Alright" Cognac said. He then departed, while Ganos, Baija, Caway, and Syanola headed inside.

Cognac was easily able to convince most of the fighters to head to the God of Destruction world, Cognac needed a lot more work to get Shantza, Gamisaras, and Damon to come with him.

When he arrived at the entrance to the house, Cognac could sense three power levels. He knocked on the door, and once again, Gamisaras opened it.

"Hey, why are you here?" Gamisaras asked, to which Cognac replied "I'm here because I want to take the three of you to the God of Destruction World"

"Ah, OK" Gamisaras said. Cognac and Gamisaras then enter, and soon, they encountered 'Shantza'.

"Hey, how are you going, little man?" Cognac asked, to which 'Shantza' replied: "I'm going OK, why are you here?"

"Well I'm here to bring you guys to the God of Destruction world, four other fighters of Universe four are waiting for you" to which 'Shantza' nodded. Cognac, Gamisaras, and Shantza went to go, however, Cognac suddenly felt something. Turning around, he said, "Hey Damon, where's Shantza really?" and suddenly, the illusions lifted, revealing the tiny green insectoid.

"Shantza's in the lounge room, we haven't been able to help that much" Damon said. Cognac nodded, then they headed into the lounge room, where they find Shantza looking away, looking deeply depressed.

"Hey Shantza, are you OK?" Cognac asked, to which Shantza shook his head. Cognac nodded, then said "I think, once we've introduced the three of you to the new Supreme Kai, God of Destruction and Angel, we can get you a psychiatrist to help you"

"Wait, a new Supreme Kai, God of Destruction and Angel?" Shantza asked, to which Cognac nodded. Shantza stood up, and they headed out.

An hour later, Shantza and the other fighters have just arrived at the God of Destruction word.

"So, who's the God of Destruction?" Dercori asked, to which Cognac replied "Ganos has accepted the position, and his studies are going to start soon"

"Oooh, cool" Damon and Shantza said. Ganos came out, and said "Ah, hey guys" and after hugs and handshakes, he finds Shantza.

"How's my little illusion man?" Ganos asked, shocking Shantza, who said: "Not great, admittedly". Ganos nodded, then said "How about you stay here for a bit, so we can help you recover from the Tournament of Power" to which Shantza nodded. Syanola walked forward, and said "Ooh, a Blue Illusitor, they're here in Universe 4, just as they are in Universe 9"

"Wha?" Shantza asked, surprised. Syanola kneeled and rubbed Shantza's head. Shantza then said "You're sweet. Are you going to be able to help me recover from what the previous God of Destruction said to me?" to which Syanola replied, "Sure, I saw what he said, and I know they would have hurt". Then, Baija said, "How long are we going to be here for?"

"A few months, long enough for all of us to help Shantza recover from the Tournament of Power" Syanola replied. Ganos and Caway nodded, and Ganos asked "Would you like to stay with us for a bit, while we get a psychiatrist to help you?" to which Shantza nodded. Cognac smiled, then said to Baija "Are you going to be OK with everyone here?" to which Baija replied "Sure, I'll be fine". She then walked up and hugged Cognac, who returned it, then she went inside the castle, while Cognac headed back to the realm of the Angels.

A/N 2: Remember than Ganos thinks that if a Supreme Kai is killed, the God of Destruction and Angel die as well.

For anybody wondering about ages, here we go.

Cus: 750 million

Baija: 1 billion

Sojuol: 1.2 billion

Campari: 1.5 billion

Mojito: 1.6 billion

Sour: 1.8 billion

Cognac: 2 billion

Whis: 2.2 billion

Vados: 2.3 billion

Marcartia: 2.4 billion

Cuckatail: 2.7 billion

Korn: 2.8 billion

Martinu: 2.9 billion

Awano: 3 billion

Grand Priest: 4.5 billion


	5. Chapter 5: Universe 6 Part 1

A/N: here we go, Universe 6. Caulifla and Hit are the worst affected, followed by Dr. Rota (Who goes to ground) and Frost. I'll mostly resolve Cabba/Caulifla/Kale, and I'll start on Hit/Vados as well.

Once Cognac had restored Universe 4, Vados said "Bring back Universe 6" and everybody in Universe 6 was brought back. Kale and Cabba were still trying to console Caulifla. Meanwhile, Saonel and Pirina are looking around for Piccolo and Gohan.

"So where are Gohan and Piccolo?" Saonel asked, to which Pirina pointed at them. Saonel and Pirina nodded to each other, then walked over to Gohan and Piccolo.

"Saonel, Pirina" Piccolo said. Saonel replied, "When can we finish the fight we started in this tournamet?"

"We can set it up anytime, just give the message to Vados and Whis and we'll organize a time" Piccolo replied. Saonel and Pirina nodded, then headed back to Universe 6.

At the same time, As Goku and Vegeta approach, Kale said "Caulifla, we've been restored, we're back" and as both Kale and Cabba look around, Caulifla slowly manages to pull herself together. Wiping her eyes, she said "We're back, I thought that we weren't being restored because our Universe's Angel was going to be erased along with us"

"Well, Vegeta won the Tournament, and he brought Vados back, so we could be brought back" Cabba said. he then added "Speak of the devil, Goku and Vegeta are here", as, sure enough, Goku and Vegeta arrives on the stands next to Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale.

"You guys brought us back, thank you" Cabba said to Vegeta, who replied "Hmph"

"Hey, are you OK Caulifla?" Goku asked in a concerned voice, to which Caulifla sat down and shook her head.

"Kale, Cabba, you take care of Caulifla, alright? She's not doing too well" Goku said, to which Kale and Cabba nodded, Kale continuing to rub Caulifla's back.

Meanwhile, Botamo and Magetta are celebrating their revival. Dr. Rota was also happy, while Frost was looking around, at least content that he had been revived.

However, Vados only wanted to see one person. Looking at Hit, she was shocked to discover Hit, seemingly determinedly staring away from her.

"Hit" Vados said quietly, quiet enough that neither Champa and Fuwa were listening. Champa, meanwhile, was calling everybody around, preparing to go. Hit pretended to not hear her.

"Vados" Champa said, distracting Vados for long enough for Hit to use Time Skip to go from the second-to-bottom step of the stands to in front of Champa.

"Yes, milord?" Vados asked, to which Champa replied "We're heading off now", to which Vados replied "Alright" she turned back to where Hit was, but he was gone. Champa, at this time, noticed that Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba we're still sitting on the stands, with Caulifla looking like she could still break down again at any time.

"Are you three ready to go?" Champa barked, to which Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla nodded.

"Come train with us sometime" Goku said, to which Kale, Caulifla, and Cabba nodded, with Cabba saying "We'll be sure to. There are several techniques I'd love to learn, and I'm sure Caulifla and Kale would like to learn them too" before they departed.

When they returned to the World of Destroyers of Universe 6, several groups formed.

"Are we returning you guys to your homeworlds soon?" Vados asked, to which Frost, Botamo, Auta Magetta, Hit and Dr. Rota went "Sure", while Saonel, Pirina, Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale replied "Not yet"

"Alright, I'll do 2 travels then" Vados said. Frost, Botamo, Auta Magetta and Dr. Rota entered the cube, Hit having never left, and departed.

"So, where on planet Sadala is Vados going to drop you two off?" Cabba asked, to which Caulifla replied "Renso's house probably. There's a decent chance my hideout been busted up while Kale and I were gone, and if it has..."

"It'd be a good idea to lay low at Renso's house, they would never suspect there, Renso never mentioned that he has a sister, as far as I know" Cabba replied, to which Caulifla nodded.

"You've got to come and train with us Cabba" Kale said, to which Cabba replied "Sure, I definitely will"

"Alright" Kale said.

Meanwhile, after Botamo, Auta Magetta, Frost and Dr. Rota had returned to their homeworlds, Vados was left alone with Hit. She had done this on purpose, she wanted to try and talk to Hit.

"Hit, are you going to talk to me?" Vados asked, to which Hit shook his head. Vados sighed then asked, "You've been acting like this ever since you were restored, what's going on?"

"Frost" Hit said, surprising Vados. However, they soon arrived outside Hit's house, and he departed without another word.

"Hit" Vados said before she headed back to the World of Destroyers of Universe 6.

When she returned, it was time to return to Universe 6's Namek and Sadala. Firstly, Vados returned Saonel and Pirina to Namek, which was revealed to be a semi-prosperous place dotted with a mix of inhabited areas and abandoned areas.

"Saonel, Pirina" came the leader, an enormous Namek that dwarfed even Vados and Pirina. He walked up to them, and said "Thanks for returning them safely Vados"

"No problem" Vados said, sounding like she had a head cold as she did. She then turned around and got back on the cube.

On the way to Planet Sadala, Cabba asked "Are you alright Vados?" to which Vados lied "I'm fine", though Cabba wasn't convinced.

"Hey, Cabba" Kale said. Cabba walked to the back, and Cabba asked: "You heard Vados, right?"

"Yeah, what's going on between her and Hit?" Caulifla asked, to which both Kale and Cabba shrugged. Soon, they arrived at Planet Sadala, in front of Renso's house. Renso, inside the house, heard Vados arrive. Grabbing his walking stick, he limped to the door and opened it to see Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale approach him.

"Whoa, you three have had a rough tournament" Renso said, looking at the state of all three of them. Caulifla nodded, and when they entered, she slumped herself on the chair, while Kale and Cabba sat on either side of her.

"Are you OK sis?" Renso asked, addressing Caulifla. Caulifla sighed, then said "Not really"

"What happened?" Renso asked, to which Cabba replied "We've got a lot to explain about what happened to the three of us"

"Alright" Renso said. They then started to explain what had happened to them, and Renso's biggest shocks came with Cus' suicide attempt, Caulifla's near death, Cabba nearly killing another fighter, and Vados, the angel of Universe 6, getting erased along with the rest of them, when every other Angel didn't get erased.

"Why was Vados erased?" Renso asked, to which Cabba replied angrily "Frost, that deceptive bastard broke the rules, and that meant that when we were erased, Vados was erased along with us"

"Wait, FROST?" Renso asked, shocked, and Cabba explained Frost's betrayal. When he finished, Renso shook his head.

"Damn it, we were fooled for years by him" Renso said, to which Cabba replied "I know. There are a couple of good things though. Kale controlled her berserker form, and I got two powerful new transformations. Super Saiyan 2 and Quake of Fury"

"Awesome" Renso said. Caulifla then said "I'm going to my room, I need to bomb" to which Kale nodded, then said "I need a warm bath or something. Sis, can you lay out some new clothes for me? Once I'm done there I'll probably go shopping for a new wardrobe"

"Wait, what? By yourself?" Renso asked, to which Kale smiled, nodded, and said "I think I might be due for a haircut too now I think about it"

"Where did this come from?" Renso asked, to which Caulifla smiled, and said "My protégé has come out of her shell, she's actually got confidence and self-esteem now. I say go for it Kale"

"Alright then, you'll need credits though. I think 3000 credits should be sufficient" Renso said, giving Kale a card. Kale smiled, then said, "Um, what do I do with it?"

"There will be a machine where you can stick this card in, to pay for the clothes you buy and the haircut you're going to get" Renso said. Kale nodded, and she laid the card on the table, then headed for the shower, while Caulifla headed for her room. Cabba then said "I'll head off. I've got to get a new suit, and then I need to rest up myself, as you can see, I got really banged up in the Tournament. Kale's pretty banged up too, I don't know why she's doing this without resting. I'll be back in a few days to check on you girls, alright?"

"Alright, see you later" Kale, Caulifla and Renso said as Cabba departed, and as he left, he said, "See you later".

About twenty minutes later, Kale is flying towards the shopping district. Soon, she arrived and was immediately overwhelmed by the size of the complex.

"Where am I going to find what I'm looking for?" Kale asked herself as she entered. She found a hair salon and made a mental note of where to go. After a bit more walking, she found the clothes store.

"Alright, now I need to find some women's clothes that can stretch for my transformations" Kale said as she entered. She headed over to the women's clothes section but struggled to decide what she would buy.

"Hello" came a voice from behind her. Kale turned around and saw an assistant standing next to her.

"Hello. Um, I need a particular style of clothes that can stretch when I transform" Kale said. The assistant looked at her puzzlingly, so she powered up to Super Saiyan Green, then Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Oh, OK, now I see why you need clothes that can stretch" the assistant said. Kale powered back down to base, and, with some help from the assistant, she was able to find two sets of skirts, undergarments, shirts and even a beautiful dress that suited Kale perfectly, and stretched through her transformations.

"Thanks" Kale said, to which the assistant replied "Can I help you with paying for this?" to which Kale nodded. They went to the checkout, and Kale paid for the clothes. After thanking the assistant, she departed, and headed for the hair dressers.

When she arrived, she pulled the tie out of her hair, and after a quick conversation, she explained that she wanted to look more approachable since she wasn't as timid or scared of everyone as she used to be.

"Alright" the hairdresser said. As she worked on Kale's hair, she asked "What is your name?" to which Kale replied "Kale"

"Kale? Nice name. I'm Celena" Celena said, to which Kale replied "Nice". It took about twenty minutes, but Kale loved her new hairdo. Most of the hair that covered part of her eye was gone, and the hair at the back was marginally shorter. She powered up and liked how her hair looked even in her Legendary Super Saiyan forms.

"Thanks" Kale said just after she paid. She has just 60 credits left, but she didn't mind, as she departed, she wanted to get home before anybody noticed that she was still pretty banged up.

Soon, Kale was home, where Caulifla had been waiting for her, unable to sleep until she had returned. Caulifla fell asleep in one of the beds,, and the other bed was then occupied by Kale.

At about this time, Vados returned to the World of Destroyers of Universe 6. She was shaken by Hit's behavior, and she felt like she needed a lie-down on her own to process everything that had happened over the last hour. She first decided to find Champa. When she did, she said, "Are you going to be OK by yourself for a few hours?"

"Yeah, fine, do whatever it is you need to do" Champa replied. Vados nodded, then went up to her study, where she cast a spell on herself to put herself into stasis but allow her mind to keep working. This allows her mind to remain alert, but also to process everything that had happened over the last hour.

Hit, meanwhile, is sitting in the lounge room of his mansion.

"What do I do as an apology to Vados for my failure in the Tournament of Power? I feel like saying 'Sorry for failing you in the Tournament of Power' just isn't enough. What could I do?" he ponded this for a few moments, then he thought of something.

"Frost was the reason why Vados was erased along with the rest of us. I reckon to capture Frost and handing him over to Vados as an apology, along with apologizing for my failure in the Tournament of Power, might be enough" Hit said. He then went out, a new mission in his mind. Hunting down Frost.

A/N: A few quick things to explain.

#1: The stasis mode Vados entered herself into makes her look like she's asleep, but Ultra Instinct will kick her out of it if anything happens that needs her attention.

#2: Sour put himself into the same stasis mode in Chapter 1 when he stayed with Heles for the night.

#3: Finally, a question. What colours do you think would suit a less shy, less timid, more confident Kale?


	6. Chapter 6: Universe 6 Part 2

Over the next few weeks, Caulifla, Hit and Vados continued to struggle to recover from the Tournament of Power.

One night, about a week later, Cabba found himself out the front of Hit's mansion.

"You called?" came a voice from behind. Cabba turned around and saw Hit standing before him.

"Hey" Cabba said, then added, "You seem troubled, what's on your mind?"

"Frost. I've had no luck hunting him down. I have to do something to make it up to Vados for her getting erased in the Tournament of Power" Hit said. Cabba replied "Hit, it wasn't your fault. I know you feel that way, but it wasn't, it was that bastard, Frost. Don't worry, half the Sadala Defence Force is going after him. Including me"

"Cool, with a force that big on his tail, we'll find him eventually: Hit said. He then added "Cabba, if the Sadala Defence Force finds him first, inform me. I'll be the one taking care of him"

"OK" Cabba said. Hit then asked "Is that all?" to which Cabba nodded.

"How's Caulifla and Kale going by the way? And how about you?" Hit asked, to which Cabba replied "Caulifla's not doing too good, she's still very distressed. Kale's doing fine, just worried about Caulifla. I', worried about Caulifla too, but I'm also taking anger management classes"

"Interesting, have you ever needed to take those classes before?" Hit asked, to which Cabba shook his head. Hit then asked, "Is that all?"

"That's all" Cabba replied before he departed.

It's early evening in the part of Planet Sadala that Renso's house is located. Inside, Cabba has just agreed to stay the night with Caulifla, Kale, and Renso. For Cabba, this was mostly so he could try and find out why Caulifla was, apparently, having so much trouble sleeping.

At about midnight, Cabba heard Caulifla scream. leaping out of bed, he ran out of his room and entered Caulifla's and Kale's room next door, where Kale was trying to comfort Caulifla, who had once again, broken down crying.

"Sis" Kale said as she tried to calm Caulifla down. Cabba ran over, while Renso flew over, and both assisted in calming Caulifla down.

"Cabba, Caulifla's been having problems sleeping for the last few weeks, this is why" Kale said. Caulifla then added "Why? Why do I keep reliving this?", and when Renso looked over at Kale and Cabba, Cabba said "She's probably reliving her near-death experience during the Tournament of Power"

"That's exactly what's happening, and I'm sick of it!" Caulifla said, frustrated. It took several minutes to calm Caulifla down, but finally, Caulifla calmed down and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"The psychiatrist will be coming day after tomorrow, hopefully, we can make progress on helping you recover" Renso said, embracing his sister. Caulifla returned the embrace, and both Cabba and Kale joined in. After a while, Caulifla settled back down. Kale said to Cabba "I think you should stay here tonight" to which Cabba nodded. Kale and Cabba then settled down on either side of Caulifla and fell asleep.

Hit was annoyed. Vados had attempted to contact him several times over the past three weeks, but he had ignored every one of them. He wasn't going to say anything to her until he had taken out Frost. He had multiple people looking for Frost, and, finally, he gets a message.

"Hit, we've found him. He's in the Zychron system" came the voice. Hit smiled, then said "Let's get him" and he stood up, and left his home.

Hit finally hunted down Frost, who was hiding on an uninhabited moon of Zychron K.

"I've found you at last, Frost" Hit said, making Frost jump. He went running but Hit blocked his escape with Time Skip.

"You! honourless bastard! Do you know what your actions did?" Hit asked, to which Frost replied: "What, trying to attack that bastard Frieza?"

"Yes. Your actions almost prevented us from ever being restored, as Vados was erased along with us" Hit replied, his anger barely controlled. Shocked, Frost said "WHAT? Seriously?" to which Hit nodded. He then said "For what you've done, you will die. And not painlessly either. I intend to make your death as painful as possible"

He then put his hand up and flicked two fingers. Suddenly, every Poison Needle that Frost had on his person shot out of him.

"What the?" Frost asked, to which Hit replied "Take THIS!" and at this, he turned the needles around and shot them at Frost. Frost missed a few of them, but one hit his arm and the other hit his foot. However, Frost had prepared for something like this. So, while it hurt, the Poison didn't really affect him.

"Ah, that, wow, I, honestly didn't expect that" Frost said. Hit then launches a massive barrage of Vital Point Attacks combined with two seconds of Time Skip. In that two seconds, however, Hit fires off over a hundred Vital Point Attacks, all except the last one was weak enough to not kill Frost but powerful enough to cause absolute agony. The last one, however, was as powerful as the one he had used on Jiren in the Tournament of Power.

"It's not often that I lose control, but I wanted to make you suffer for what you did before I liquified your insides" Hit said. He then grabbed Frost, hoisted him over his shoulder, and headed back to his ship.

On the way back, Hit opened a communication to Vados. When Vados took the call, she asked "Hit? Why are you calling me now?"

"I've hunted down Frost. I'm wondering where you're headed, and if we could meet up there?" Hit asked, to which Vados replied "Um, I'm headed for Renso's house, as Cabba has called me there, apparently he needs to ease his conscience"

"Alright, I'll be there soon, I have a special present for you" Hit said. The communication was then cut.

Soon, Vados and Champa arrived out the front of Renso's house. Walking up to it, Vados knocked on the door, and soon, Cabba appeared.

"Vados, Champa" Cabba said. What he has said roused Renso, who sat up, just as Vados asked "Is it OK if we come in?" to which Renso called "Sure".

They entered, and when they arrived at the table of the kitchen, where Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla were sitting, Vados asked "Why did you call me over here yesterday?" to which Cabba replied "Vados, I need to talk to Universe 2 about the events of the Tournament of Power, I want to ease my conscience, and this seems to be the only way I can". Vados replied, "Alright, I'll send a message to Sour".

She then opened a communication link to Sour, who asked "Oh, hello Vados. Why are you calling?" Sour asked, to which Vados replied "Is Zarbuto nearby? It's just that the Saiyans from Team Universe 6 want to talk to him, mainly so Cabba can ease his conscience"

"OK, cool. Once Heles is out of the shower, we'll head to Planet Tuffle and find Zarbuto" Sour said. Vados nodded, and the communication was cut. Vados then turned to face Cabba, and said "They'll call back once they've found Zarbuto on Planet Tuffle"

"Alright" Cabba replied. Vados then added "By the way, at some point, Hit's coming over. Why's he's coming to us I don't know"

"He's not coming to us, he's coming to you. He feels partially responsible for you being erased with the rest of us, and he wants to make up for it" Cabba said, remembering back to his conversation with Hit. Vados then said "Oh. He didn't need to, it wasn't his fault, it was that bastard Frost that got me erased"

An hour later, Vados got a call back from Sour.

"Hey Sour, is Zarbuto there?" Vados asked, to which Sour nodded, and sent the communication to Zarbuto, while Vados turned the communication to Cabba.

"Are you there Zarbuto?" Cabba asked, to which Zarbuto nodded. Cabba then said "Alright then. Put simply, I'm sorry for what I did to you during the Tournament of Power. I just found out what I did while blinded by rage, and I feel horrible for what I did"

"Are you serious?" Zarbuto asked, to which Cabba nodded. Zarbuto then replied "I accept your apology"

"Um, are Caulifla and Kale there?" Su asked, to which Vados nodded and said: "Yes, they're here" and expanded the communication ring to encompass all three of them.

"Based on misheard information, we attacked you three, especially me. I may not have attacked any of you if Zarbuto hadn't told me the information he misheard" Su said. Zarbuto then added "I also want to apologize to Caulifla specifically, as I misfired my blast, and I didn't expect you to not be on guard"

"I assume you were just trying to knock me off?" Caulifla asked, to which Zarbuto nodded, and finished with "I'm sorry that you got so messed up from the blast" to which Caulifla nodded and said, "I accept your apology". Cabba then said "Then I feel even worse for losing control like I did"

"We've forgiven you" Su said. Cabba then finally added "I also want to withdraw my comment about Universe 2 being rotten to the core. I now see that your Universe is nowhere near as bad as I thought, and I'm sorry for saying that. I was still struggling to control my emotions during the Tournament"

"Apology accepted" Heles called from nearby, while Zarbuto and Su confirmed. Cabba then said, "By the way, Jimeze, Frost Demons are evil sadists to everybody"

"Do you know what he did to me? He almost killed me, after torturing me. I can't close my eyes without seeing that horrible red light" Jimeze replied. Caulifla then came up and said "I kinda know how you feel. Sometimes when I close my eyes I see, in my mind, a burning yellow light envelops everything. That's why I wake up half the night like I do" The communication was then cut.

"That was Zarbuto's blast?" Renso asked, to which Caulifla nodded.

Shortly after the communication was cut, there was another knock at the door.

"Here we go" Champa said as Cabba stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it, and saw Hit at the entrance, with a dead Frost on his shoulder.

"Where's Vados?" Hit asked, to which Cabba replied "She's in the lounge room" as he looked back and saw Vados had moved from the Kitchen to the Lounge Room. Cabba then let Hit pass, and when he entered, he walked up to Vados, and, as he laid Frost's corpse on the ground, he said "I'm sorry for failing you in the Tournament of Power"

"Hit, look at me" Vados said, and when Hit did, she put her hands on his shoulders and said "It was not your fault, Hit. You didn't fail me. The only person you failed, was yourself. I know you feel guilty for us being erased, but we did have a backup plan, that was what the Potara earrings were about".

"I'm the most powerful member of the team. We got erased barely 10 minutes after I was eliminated, and you were erased along with us" Hit said. It was at this point that Cabba, looking from Hit's behavior to Frost's dead corpse, suddenly realized something.

"Uh, Vados, I think I've just figured out both why Hit's acting like this and why he's brought Frost to you" Cabba said. Vados and Hit both turned to face Cabba, and he continued with "He's not so much hung up on his failure in the Tournament of Power, but he's more hung up on you getting erased along with them"

"Wait, what? Hit, why?" Vados asked. Hit replied "It's simple. It's because, without you, we were never going to be restored"

"Hit" Vados said. Finally, Hit stood up and said "I've got to get going. You can decide what to do with Frost's body" and then he departed. Vados raised her staff and destroyed Frost's body.

"Well, we had better get going. We're going to see how the other fighters are going" Vados said, standing up along with Champa.

"See you later Vados and Champa" Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and Renso all said. Just before Vados opened the door, she said "Call us when you're ready to head to Universe 7, we'll join you"

"Alright" Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale all said at the same time. Vados and Champa then departed.

"Did you notice Hit's behavior around Vados?" Kale asked, to which Cabba replied "Yeah, I noticed. Do you know what I think?"

"What?" Caulifla and Kale asked, to which Cabba replied "I think, Hit's got a bit of a crush on Vados. He's acting really awkwardly around Vados, like I was around you two for a while before I admitted my love to both of you, and you both accepted it"

"You're still a bit awkward around us today Cabba" Caulifla said, to which Cabba replied "Hey, even after both of you became my girlfriends, it'll take a bit for the awkwardness to go away"

"True" Kale replied as Caulifla and Kale both wrapped an arm each around him, which he returned.

Meanwhile, Hit has returned to his mansion. Sitting on the couch in the Lounge Room, he said to himself "You're an over 1000-year-old Assassin Hit, why are you finding it so awkward to be around Vados?"

After a bit, Vados arrives on the Metalman planet, looking for Auta Magetta. Soon, they find him, along with Botamo.

"Hey Magetta, Botamo" Vados said. Magetta turned around and went "Choo-Po!" ran up, and wrapped Vados in, to anybody else, a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey guys" Botamo said as Magetta continued to tightly hug Vados. Vados then said "Hey Magetta, it's good to see you. Now can you please let me go?" to which Magetta nodded, then let Vados go.

"So, how are you two holding up?" Vados asked, to which Botamo replied "Eh, I'm doing OK. Magetta's bounce back has been slow, but steady. He's doing OK now. I heard Frost was killed recently, is that true?"

"Yeah, Hit spent three weeks hunting him down. And when he killed Frost, Hit brought his body to me" Vados said. Botamo thought about it for a moment, then said "Was delivering Frost's corpse to you his way of saying sorry?"

"Yeah, it was" Vados said. Champa then said "Well, it's good to know that you two are supporting each other. Vados, we had better go"

"Alright milord" Vados said. They then depart, with Botamo said "Goodbye" while Vados said "Choo-Po".

After a while, Vados and Champa then arrive on Planet Namek. And after a short time, they find Saonel and Pirina.

"Hey, Saonel and Pirina" Vados and Champa both said. Saonel replied "Hey Vados and Champa. When are the Saiyans moving to Universe 6?"

"Not sure at the moment, why?" Vados asked, to which Pirina replied "Well, we want to organize a fight between myself, Saonel, Gohan, and Piccolo"

"Alright. I will quickly check, but I think Piccolo may be distracted for a while" Vados said. Pirina then said "Cus, right?" to which Vados nodded.

"He's so lucky to get such an adorable angel girlfriend, I'm jealous" Saonel replied. Champa then said "Well, you guys seem to be holding up well"

"Yeah, Namekians are mentally very tough. It takes a lot to knock us down" Saonel said. Vados nodded, and Champa said, "We're heading back?"

"Yes milord" Vados said. They then departed.

A/N 1: I'm going to do a One-Shot canoning Hit/Vados eventually. I'm just unsure what to do right now.

A/N 2: Universe 7's next. And the main person affected by the events of the Tournament of Power is, of course, Krillin (If you've read either the 3rd chapter of 3-and-a-half: Comforting the Weeping Angel or 6: The Ultimate Battle: Universe 7 VS Universe 11 chapter 5, you would know exactly why).


	7. Chapter 7: Universe 7 Part 1

A/N: Now it's time for Universe 7. Krillin is the main character affected, obviously if you've read 5. The Ultimate Battle: Universe 7 VS Universe 11. Piccolo and Gohan have been affected, but that won't be explored in too much detail until next fic, along with Universe 10. Beerus and Whis will be covered, along with 17 and 18 finding out who life-linked them.

As soon as Universe 6 was brought back, Vegeta said, looking at Caulifla, who's still crying into Kale's shoulder, "Kakarot, you had better go up and speak to your adopted daughter"

Goku nodded and said "You can join me" to which Vegeta nodded, and they headed for the Universe 6 Saiyans.

As Goku and Vegeta approach, Kale said "Caulifla, we've been restored, we're back" and as both Kale and Cabba look around, Caulifla slowly manages to pull herself together. Wiping her eyes, she said "We're back, I thought that we weren't being restored because our Universe's Angel was going to be erased along with us"

"Well, Vegeta won the Tournament, and he brought Vados back, so we could be brought back" Cabba said. he then added "Speak of the devil, Goku and Vegeta are here", as, sure enough, Goku and Vegeta arrives on the stands next to Cabba, Caulifla and Kale.

"You guys brought us back, thank you" Cabba said to Vegeta, who replied "Hmph"

"Hey, are you OK Caulifla?" Goku asked in a concerned voice, to which Caulifla sat down and shook her head.

"Kale, Cabba, you take care of Caulifla, alright? She's not doing too well" Goku said, to which Kale and Cabba nodded. Kale continuing to rub Caulifla's back.

'Are you three ready to go?" Champa barked, to which Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla nodded.

"Come train with us sometime" Goku said, to which Kale, Caulifla, and Cabba nodded, with Cabba saying "We'll be sure to. There are several techniques I'd love to learn, and I'm sure Caulifla and Kale would like to learn them too" before they departed.

At about the same time, Whis said "Cus, looks like your Universe is coming this way"

"I know, I think you should tell them what happened to me after they were erased" Cus said, her voice still trembling. Whis nodded, then asked, "Can you take care of her until Gowasu and Rummshi know what's happened to her after they were erased?"

"Sure" Piccolo said. He then sat down on one of the steps, and Cus sat near him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Will you go with Whis when he comes to check on me?" Cus asked, to which Piccolo smiled and said "Of course I will"

"Thanks" Cus said before she hugged Piccolo.

Soon, Saonel and Pirina arrive. "Saonel, Pirina" Piccolo said. Saonel replied, "When can we finish the fight we started in this tournamet?"

"We can set it up anytime, just give the message to Vados and Whis and we'll organize a time" Piccolo replied. Saonel and Pirina nodded, then headed back to Universe 6.

Once they had left, Gohan saw Obuni, and said to Piccolo "I'm going over to talk to Obuni, is alright?" to which Piccolo nodded. Gohan then walked up to Obuni, and said "The thing that you had to protect, it was a family, wasn't it? I saw what was inside the pendant", to which Obuni nodded, and said "You saw my wife and my young child, and that was what I was fighting for"

"Yeah, I was fighting for the same thing. Maybe when Whis goes to check on her sister, my family and I can tag along and meet up with your family" Gohan said. Obuni held out his hand and said "Sure, my family would love that", and Gohan shook Obuni's hand.

"You did a very good job there Piccolo, well done" Whis said after Universe 10 left. Piccolo looked to Whis, then said "I don't think Rummshi and Gowasu understand just how bad Cus has had it. You're definitely going to have to come and pick me up each time you go to Universe 10 to check on Cus", to which Whis nodded and said "Sure, I'll do that for you"

"If we're finished here, would you be so kind as to hurry and send me back to hell?" Frieza asked suddenly. Goku replied "But, you've still got time left, don't you?" to which Frieza replied, as he turned away, "Everyone enjoying their happy endings is no different than hell for me"

"Then why don't you be happy too, Frieza?" Whis asked as he revived Frieza with one swish of his staff, shocking Frieza.

"It's gone" Krillin shouted, to which Vegeta asked, "So he's been resurrected?"

"It's a gift from Beerus. He said that you did a fine job at the end" Whis said, shocking Beerus. Frieza then asked "Are you sure about this? I don't intend to stop my evil ways"

"Then I'll go and defeat you" Goku replied, to which Frieza answered "Well, we shall see"

"GOKU!" Both Zen-Oh's said at the same time. Goku grabbed one hand each and briefly flew them.

"That was really fun" Future Zen-Oh said. Present Zen-Oh added "It was amazing"

"Say, Goku, what's next?" both Zen-Oh's asked at the same time. Goku was about to speak when Beerus leaped up and covered Goku's mouth, before saying "M-M-M-y apologies, lord Zen-Oh. Perhaps another time!"

"If you will excuse us, we shall be going" Shin said, having noticed that they were the last Universe still in the void world.

"People of Universe 7. You fought well and made a magnificent wish" Grand Priest said. As everybody bowed, both Zen-Oh's said "Hey, Goku. Will you come back?"

"Sure! I promise! See you lord Zen-Oh's" Goku replied, offering a fist bump, which both Zen-oh's took. Everybody in Universe 7 then departed, with Piccolo asking "Is Cus going to be OK Whis?" to which Whis replied "I'll be checking on her regularly to make sure she's OK. You and Gohan can come along sometimes if you want. If Gohan wants to bring his family along, we can go and see Obuni" to which both Gohan and Piccolo replied, "Good idea".

"Are the Universe 6 Saiyans going to be OK?" Vegeta asked, to which Goku replied "If they've got a strong enough support network, they should be fine"

As soon as Universe 7 had arrived on the Universe 7's Destroyer World, Whis opened a communication with Bulma and, when Bulma answered, she asked, "Whis, why are you calling?"

"Because I have three words for you. Get the Dragonballs" Whis said, horrifying Bulma, who asked, "Who's, who's dead?". Everyone went silent, and Bulma could just hear Krillin sobbing uncontrollably nearby.

"Android 18?" Bulma asked, and Whis replied "Both Androids, 17 and 18, are dead"

"WHAT? How did that happen?" Bulma asked, beyond shocked. Goku replied "Android 17 sacrificed himself to save Universe 7 from the mortal who's more powerful than a God of Destruction. It turns out, that Android 17 and Android 18 were life-linked, so Android 18 died along with Android 17"

"Oh no, that's horrible. Well you had better be an amazing friend for Krillin, Goku, or else" Bulma said, to which Goku replied "Sure will, don't worry about it."

"We're on our way" Goku finally said, and they started heading back to Earth.

On the way back, Krillin asked "What am I going to say to 17's family? And to Marron?", to which Goku replied "Tell them the truth, we'll all help you comfort them", and Krillin nodded, still crying uncontrollably as Goku, Tien, Gohan and Master Roshi attempt to comfort him, while Goku, Master Roshi and Tien continue to comfort Krillin, Gohan, noticing Piccolo staring back at where they had come from, asked "Are you alright, Piccolo?"

"I'm worried" Piccolo replied. Gohan asked "About Cus?" to which Piccolo nodded, then added "I strongly doubt that Rummshi and Gowasu truly understand how badly Cus has been affected by everything that has happened in the Tournament of Power, so they won't know how to help her properly"

"I understand, but it shouldn't be too long before Whis will take us to Universe 10, so you can check on her" Gohan replied.

When Universe 7 got back to the island, Android 17's family, consisting of his wide Carnelia, his adopted son Kyle, adopted daughter Anna and biological son Jasper, along with Krillin's daughter Marron, ran up to them.

"You're back. Where's Lapis and Lazuli?" Carnelia asked. It took several moments, but Krillin finally said "They're, dead. Lapis, sacrificed himself, to save us. Lazuli died, due to, a, life link, between her, and Lapis"

The three kids then gasped, and Kyle said "Father's, dead?" and after Krillin nodded, then broke down into mutual tears.

"Mum's, dead?" Marron asked, to which Krillin nodded, and hugged her as they mourned mutually. Krillin felt several hands hold Marron, and Krillin finds that 17's children wanted to comfort Marron.

"Krillin" Carnelia said. They look at each other, and the six of them mourn mutually. Goku, Tien and Master Roshi walk up to the mutually mourning family and attempt to console them.

"I'll inform Chi Chi that you're here, alright dad?" Gohan asked, to which Goku nodded. Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Frieza then departed with Shin, Old Kai, Whis and Beerus.

When Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp, he is immediately ambushed by Bulma, who asked, "Are you alright, Vegeta?"

"Yeah, more than fine, I, technically speaking, won the Tournament of Power" Vegeta replied, returning the embrace. He ruffled Trunks' hair, then asked, "Where's Bulla?"

"She's in her room" Bulma said. Vegeta nodded, then headed upstairs, and soon, he found Bulla in her cot.

"Hey honey" Vegeta said, gently picking up Bulla and holding her in his arms, smiling.

Meanwhile, Yamcha appeared at the door.

"Hey guys, how did everything go?" he asked, but knew something was immediately wrong when he only saw Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and Frieza standing there with Shin, Old Kai, Beerus, and Whis.

"We drew with the Universe that has the mortal stronger than a god, however, in the process, Android 17 and Android 18 died" Whis said, to the shock of Yamcha.

"WHOA! So, Goku, Tien and Master Roshi are helping Krillin, Marron and Android 17's family cope?" Yamcha asked, to which Whis nodded.

"Alright, let's go Chiaotzu" Yamcha called, and Chiaotzu appeared at the door and asked "What's going on? Is Tien alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He just needs all hands on deck to support Krillin, Marron and Android 17's family" Yamcha said, to which Chiaotzu nodded, then asked "Where do we go?", to which Whis gave Yamcha and Chiaotzu the instructions on how to get Android 17's island.

"Alright, let's go Chiaotzu" Yamcha said. Chiaotzu nodded, and they departed. Gohan then said; "I had better head to father's place and inform Chi Chi about where Goku is, I'll then head home. I'll probably jump between my house, Kami Lookout and 17's island over the next month or so, or at least until Cus is brought to Universe 7"

"Alright, Gohan. Piccolo, you'll be fine heading back to Kami's Lookout?" Whis asked, to which Piccolo nodded. As they departed, Frieza asked, "Can you please take me to my homeworld?"

"Sure" Whis replied. Frieza then headed off with the others, leaving Bulma standing at the entrance to Capsule Corp, utterly bewildered.

A/N: We're leaving it here. The next part is involving Android 17 and Android 18, starting with their argument in the afterlife, then a journey to find out who had forged the life-link between them. Part 3 will follow Beerus and Whis, as well as catching up on the Universe 7 fighters.


	8. Chapter 8: Universe 7 Part 2

As Android 17 arrived near the check-in station for the third time, just after he had sacrificed himself to save Goku and Vegeta, he thought to himself " _It was a gamble whether I'd survive or not. Unfortunately, I didn't luck out. Now I just hope that Whis was lying when he said that Android 18 and I were life linked_ ". At about this time, he heard a light-blue ogre call "Please approach the check-in station in an orderly fashion"

"Well, here we go" Android 17 said, walking towards the check-in station. Once he arrived in front of King Yemma, Android 17 said "King Yemma"

"Ah, it's you Android 17. And what brings you here today?" King Yemma said, to which Android 17 replied "Well, first off, I'm here because I'm dead"

"So, how are we going in this big Tournament?" King Yemma asked, to which Android 17 replied "There are just two Universes fighting left. Our Universe, and Universe 11. From what I briefly heard before I died, it's a 1-on-1 fight left"

"Alright, how long was there left?" King Yemma asked, to which Android 17 replied "About a minute, so the Tournament is likely over now, and we won" Android 18 replied.

"Awesome. Now, do you have an alternate name?" King Yemma asked, to which Android 17 replied "Lapis"

"Right. Ah, this is your third death. Do you know what that means?" King Yemma asked, to which Android 17 replied "What?"

"You get a free sundae" King Yemma said, shocking Android 17, who asked "Seriously?" to which King Yemma nodded, and added "Just over the other side there, is where you can cash in your sundae"

"OK" Android 17 said. King Yemma then asked, "You had something else you wanted to ask?"

"Oh yeah, for the second thing, can you please check to see if my sister, Android 18, came through here?", to which King Yemma replied "Uh, OK. Android 18" he briefly checked, then asked, "Does she go by another name?"

"Yeah, Lazuli. Like I'm also known as Lapis" Android 17 replied.

"Alright. Let's see here. A, for Android 18, or L for Lazuli" King Yemma said. He checked, and said "Anderson, Andosa, No Android 18"

At this Android 17 relaxed a little. King Yemma then said "Now, let's go to L, see if she's registered as Lazuli" and for several moments, King Yemma checked through the L's.

" _If Lazuli does come up, then I'd better brace myself for either a very upset, an absolutely livid, or most likely, both, Android 18_ " Android 17 thought to himself. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by King Yemma, who said "Lastar, Lataro, Latendo, Latia, Latro, Lawol, Lawra, Lazaro, yep, here she is, Lazuli. And, she actually checked in just twenty people before you"

"Oh, great, so we are life-linked after all" Android 17 said, down by the revelation

"So, do you want the sundae?" King Yemma asked, to which Android 17 replied "Not yet, I'm just waiting for my sister to" but he never got to finish his sentence when Android 18 stormed in, tears in her eyes, her fists clenched and with an angry look in her eyes. She was absolutely livid, and Android 17 completely understood why.

"Lady, what are you doing, get back here" came a voice from behind her, but she ignored them as she advanced on Android 17.

"And she's absolutely livid" Android 17 said as Android 18 reached him.

"Uh, can you two take this outside?" King Yemma asked, to which both Android 18 and Android 17 nodded. They then departed.

Soon, they arrived in the courtyard, and Android 17 said "I know why you're livid, and I'm sorry" Android 17 said, to which Android 18 replied, "Shut it". Soon, she leaned against a tree, and asked: "So, did you honestly consider what would happen if you blew yourself up?"

"I did, I even said, though you didn't hear it, Android 18, if we are life linked, and you die because of this, then I'm eternally sorry" Android 17 said, with nothing but remorse in his voice. Android 18 turned away, some of the rage she had pent up in her had faded. After a few moments, she turns back and said "Did you think about your family? Or mine?"

"Yes, I did. I gambled on surviving, but it didn't work out. I couldn't do nothing though, or else we all would have been knocked off by Jiren" Android 17 replied. Android 18 then said "I was also referencing the effect our deaths will have on our families"

"I know, Krillin's the one who's going to have to break the news to my family, and to your daughter. Hopefully, he'll know how to break it in the best way" Android 17 said, to which Android 18 sighed sadly.

"You know what?" Android 17 asked, to which Android 18 replied "What?"

"How about we go and find out which of Dr. Gero or Cell actually created the Life Link between us?" Android 17 asked, to which Android 18 replied "I'll think about it once I've calmed down, now piss off"

"Alright sis, I'll leave you to your misery. I'm going to get my sundae" Android 17 said, He walked up, briefly hugged his sister, which she reluctantly returned, before departing.

While he ate his Sundae, Android 17 contemplated his discussion with Android 18 and noted how upset and angry she was at him.

"I gambled on surviving, I really wanted to both neutralize the attack from Jiren and survive the blast to help win for Universe 7. Unfortunately, I lost the gamble and took Android 18 with me. I'm aware of the effects of our deaths on our families. I've apologized to her, I don't know how long it'll be before she'll be ready to accept my apology" he said, sighing. Soon, Android 18 walked up to him, and said "I'm sorry for snapping at you 17, I was just upset and angry about how I had thought you didn't consider that you would take me with you, and the effects that would have on both our families"

"Apology accepted" Android 17 said, as he hugged Android 18, which she returned. After finishing his sundae, Android 17 asked: "So, how do we get to hell where Cell and Dr. Gero are, so we can find out who life-linked us?"

"We should ask King Yemma about that" Android 18 said. Android 17 nodded, and they headed back towards King Yemma.

Android 17 and 18 soon arrive back at King Yemma's place. When they arrive, King Yemma asks "Ah, what do we have here? Android 17 and Android 18. So, you've finished your argument?". Android 17 then asked "We have a request. We need to talk to Dr. Gero and Cell, to find out which one of the two life-linked us, do you know how to get there?"

"Well, you can take the airport to Grand Kai's planet, Pikkon'll know where to go, and you two can follow him. Right this way" King Yemma replied, pointing to the exit. As they left, Amay went to block the entrance, but King Yemma said "Android 17 scarificed himself to save our Universe, and Android 18's only here because of the life link"

"Oh, OK" Amay said, stepping aside to let Android 17 and Android 18 through, and soon, they're on the plane to Grand Kai's planet.

When Android 17 and Android 18 arrive, they find both Pikkon and Grand Kai waiting for them.

"Android 17 and Android 18, I think we know why you two are here?" Pikkon asked, to which Grand Kai replied "You want to go to hell and talk to Dr. Gero and Cell to find out why Android 18 died when Android 17 sacrificed himself"

"How do you know?" Android 17 asked, to which Pikkon replied "I heard your argument, it was pretty intense. I can tell that Android 18 was livid about what had happened"

"Oh, I didn't realize how loud we were" Android 18 said, a little embarrassed. Pikkon then said "I know where Cell and Dr. Gero are hanging, I can take you two there if you want"

"Alright" Android 17 replied. Pikkon then flew off, and Android 17 and Android 18 followed.

In hell

Dr. Gero and Cell are sitting near the blood lake in Hell. Dr. Gero asked "Cell, did my failsafe to stop the forging of a life-link between Android 17, Android 18 and you from being permanent work, do you know?" to which Cell shrugged, and replied "I have no idea. Android 18 was kicked out of my body during the fight, and Android 17 was killed when I blew myself and Goku up, so, I don't know if the life link was severed or not".

Cell suddenly feels three almighty power levels come towards them. Concentrating, Cell asked "Is that Android 17 and Android 18?" but soon, Android 17, Android 18 and Pikkon arrived.

"Are you guys here to beat us up?" Dr. Gero asked, to which Android 18 replied "We need to know something from you two. Which one of you two forged the life link between us?"

"We need to know because when I sacrificed myself to stop Universe 7 from being erased, Android 18 died along with me" Android 17 said.

"Well, it's a pretty complicated thing" Dr. Gero said. He then turned to Cell, and asked, "Can you help me with this?" to which Cell shrugged and said "Sure I guess, I mean, I don't have anything else to do"

"So, first off, I created Cell to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 and become invincible. That obviously didn't work" Dr. Gero said.

"So, when you two were absorbed into my body, you two were effectively locked into me. That might be where the life-link was forged" Cell said. Android 18 asked "I was alive while Android 17 was dead though, from just after Cell blew himself up to when he was revived with the Dragon Balls. So where did the life link between us come from?"

"That might have been a relic from Cell, and it didn't get triggered until Android 17 was revived" Dr. Gero replied.

"So it was you, Dr. Gero, that created the life link that killed me when Android 17 sacrificed himself" Android 18 snapped, to which Dr. Gero nodded.

"Alright, now I know, once I learn how to use the Hakai move, I'll come back here and erase Dr. Gero from existence" Android 18 said, to which Android 17 and Pikkon nodded. They then departed,

On the way back, Android 17 asked "Are you serious about erasing Dr. Gero from existence?" to which Android 18 nodded. Android 17 smiled, and said "If I learn the Hakai first, I'll do it to him instead, and probably erase Cell too"

"Erase?" Pikkon asked, to which Android 17 replied "It's a move used by the Gods of Destruction. Dr. Gero deserves it because he's the one that caused the life link that killed us"

Soon, they arrived back at Grand Kai's planet, and Android 18 said "Well, we now know. Now we'd better get to King Kai, and communicate with Bulma to get her to use one of the wishes to sever the life link between us"

"Good idea" Grand Kai said. Android 17 and Android 18 departed. As they did, Android 18 said "I just hope Krillin takes good care of Marron and 17's family, this is going to be extremely hard, even after we've been resurrected"


	9. Chapter 9: Universe 7 Part 3

Soon, Whis and Beerus arrive at Frieza's home planet.

"Ah, I'm home. I haven't been in over three decades. I'll probably stay here for a bit, then I'll start working to restart my army" Frieza said. Beerus shrugged, then said "Fine by me" to which Frieza nodded. Beerus and Whis then returned to the cube where Old Kai and Supreme Kai were standing. They then headed back for the Universe 7 World of the Kais.

Once they returned, Shin and Old Kai left. Shin sat on the chair in the front of the house and said "Whew, I'm glad that's over. Old Kai, can you please get a Kaiatrist for me? (Psychiatrist for Kais)"

"Wait a couple of weeks Shin, we'll see how you recover" to which Shin nodded.

After a while, Whis and Beerus return to the World of Destroyers of Universe 7.

"Whew, that was a very rough Tournament" Whis said, collapsing onto a chair. Beerus sat opposite him and said "I agree, that was rough. I've got to bomb for a bit, is that OK Whis?"

"Alright" Whis said. They then headed to Beerus' room, he prepared himself, while Whis prepared his bed.

After a few minutes, Beerus was fast asleep. Whis smiled, then headed upstairs, and, like both Vados and Sour, cast a spell on himself to put himself into stasis but allow his mind to keep working. This allows his mind to remain alert, but also to process everything that had happened over the last hour.

Beerus remained asleep, and Whis remained in stasis, for more than eighty hours.

While Whis was assisting Beerus over the next couple of weeks, both of their minds were occupied. For Beerus, he was starting to regret not having a better relationship with his brother, Champa, especially once Champa had been erased.

Similarly, Whis wants to improve his relationships with the other members of his family. Mainly, his mind was occupied by Vados' erasing and Cus' suicide attempt that required Goku and Piccolo to save her. Additionally, he wanted to start working on improving his relationship with his father, the Grand Priest. He felt quite a strong resentment towards the Zen-Oh's, and this was due to the events of the Tournament of Power.

A fortnight later, Whis gets a call from Universe 4. Opening communications, he was surprised to see a smaller angel girl standing at the other end of the communication.

"Hey Baija, is Cognac there?" Whis asked, to which Baija replied "Uh, no. He's on his way back to the Angel world, I'm calling around to introduce myself as the new Angel of Universe 4"

"Cool, you'd be perfect for Universe 4" Whis replied. Baija nodded, then said "I also introduce the Supreme Kai and God of Destruction of Universe 4", and at this, she expanded the communication to include Syanola, a short female with green skin and purple outfit, and Ganos. She then said "Syanola is the Supreme Kai of Universe 4, while Ganos is being trained to be the God of Destruction"

"Do you have another God of Destruction training him?" Whis asked, to which Baija replied "Yep, Belmod is training him. In addition, Marcarita's training me as the Angel of Universe 4, and Khai's helping Syanola with her studies to become the Supreme Kai of Universe 4"

"Whoa, so the top roles of Universe 11 have been completely changed?" Whis asked, to which Baija nodded.

"Alright. Anyway, is that all?" Whis asked, to which Baija replied "Not quite. I also want to say that Syanola's Head Kai is able to sever the life-link between Android 17 and Android 18 once they're revived"

"Awesome news, I'll go and tell the important people" Whis said. Baija nodded, and the communication was cut. Whis then turned to Beerus and said "How about you start improving your relationship with Champa. I can leave you there for a bit, while I inform Android 17 and Android 18 that their life-link can be severed by the Head Kai from Universe 4"

"Alright, just pack some food for me first" Beerus said. Whis agreed, then left.

An hour later, Whis and Beerus have arrived on the World of Destroyers for Universe 6. Walking up to Vados and Champa, Beerus said "Champa"

"Beerus" Champa replied. He then asked, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to start trying to improve our relationship a bit" Beerus replied, surprising Champa, who replied "Really? Well, do we even have anything we can bond over?"

"Well, maybe we can go on an adventure to find out" Beerus said. Champa and Beerus then headed inside. Whis turned to face Vados, then suddenly ran up and hugged her.

"My erasing really affected you, didn't it?" Vados asked, to which Whis replied "Everyone's been affected by your erasing. I honestly think that you should probably catch up at least once with every sibling, and with your father"

"Are you going to talk to him? Vados asked, to which Whis nodded, then said "Soon, but not yet. I'm going to inform a couple of my Universe's fighters that the life-link between them can soon be severed"

"That'd be the twins, Android 17 and Android 18, right?" Vados asked, to which Whis nodded. He then said "Once I'm done with that, in a week or so, we can go together to talk to our father"

"Alright, call me when you're ready to do that" Vados said. Whis then departed.

Ninety minutes later, Whis arrives in the afterlife and finds Android 17 and Android 18 waiting for him.

"Hey, Android 17 and Android 18" Whis said, to which Android 18 replied, "How are Krillin and Marron doing?"

"I don't know yet, but I can tell you once I know. I'll be heading to Earth to tell everyone the new piece of news I've just got from Universe 4" Whis said. Android 17 then asked "Two things. One, what is that news, and two, can you make sure my family's doing OK?"

"To answer your second question, I will. And to answer your first question, Universe 4's Head Kai is able to sever life-links between anyone. So once both of you have been revived, the life-link between you two can be severed" Whis replied, to which both Android 17 and Android 18 cheered.

"I'll be back to inform you two how your families are going"

"Alright" Android 17 and Android 18 both said. Whis then departed.

At about the same time, Beerus and Champa were sharing a meal on Universe 6's Earth, a gigantic burger meal each.

"This is great stuff, isn't it Beerus?" Champa asked, to which Beerus replied "Hell yeah. It seems that these two planet's food qualities are very similar". As they finish, Champa looks at Vados, and asked: "Are you alright Vados?"

"Kinda, I'm just worried. Hit hasn't responded to my calls over the last week, and I'm starting to get worried about him" Vados replied. Champa then said "You know what Hit's like, he's probably killing Frost as a measure of apology to you"

"Really? Is that true? I guess the only way to find out is to communicate with Hit" Vados replied, shrugging.

"What do we do now?" Beerus asked, to which Champa replied "Well, what say we hit the arcade"

"Sure, I guess" Beerus replied. The three of them then headed for the local arcade.

Meanwhile, Whis has arrived on Earth. More specifically, outside the house of Android 17 and his family. Knocking on the door, he waited for somebody to reply. Soon, Yamcha appeared at the entrance.

"Hey Yamcha, are Android 17's and Android 18's families here?" Whis asked, to which Yamcha replied "Yeah, they're through here" and he led Whis into the lounge room, where two groups of people are sitting. On one side of the room is Krillin and Carnelia, along with one psychiatrist, and on the other side of the room was another psychiatrist, along with Marron, Kyle, Anna, and Jasper.

"The psychiatrists are here to help everyone here cope with the deaths of Android 17 and Android 18. I must admit, even I've been affected by the scale of the loss. But then again, I've had to assist Master Roshi as well, so I'm a bit drained now" Yamcha said, sitting next to Krillin.

"Krillin, your wife wants to know how you and their daughter's coping?" Whis asked, to which Krillin replied "I'm surprised, to be honest. Marron's bounced back quite well. She still cries herself to sleep regularly, but Android 17's kids have helped her with that well. As for me, I'm doing OK I guess. Yamcha, Goku, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi have helped me cope, along with Carnelia" Krillin said. Whis nodded and said, "I'll inform Android 18 about that".

"I'm doing OK, I think. Krillin's friends have helped my family immensely" Carnelia said. Whis nodded, then said "Alright. Now for the news, Universe 4's High Kai has said that he can sever the life-link between Android 17 and Android 18"

"YES!" Krillin, Carnelia, and Jasper cheered. Whis then said, "So, do you want me to tell your partner's about how you guys and gals are coping?"

"I'm fine with that" Krillin said. Whis nodded, then departed, and saying as he did "Good to know that you guys are doing OK"

When Whis returned and told Android 17 and Android 18 about how Krillin, Marron, Carnelia, Kyle, Anna and Jasper, Android 17 said "It's good that they're getting help, and Kyle, Anna, and Jasper are helping Marron" while Android 18 added "At least Krillin's doing alright"

"OK" Whis said, before departing.

Soon, he had returned to Universe 6, where Beerus and Champa were asleep on opposite sides of the castle.

"They'll be asleep for a few days, so we can go talk to our father" Vados said. Whis nodded, and they departed, heading for Grand Priest's palace.

When they arrive at the palace, they are shown to the lounge room by Zen-Oh's guards. Soon, Grand Priest arrived. He quickly walked up and hugged Vados.

"Hey, father" Vados said as she returned the hug. Once they broke apart, Grand Priest sat opposite them, and asked: "Why are you here?"

"We've got some questions to ask you" Vados replied. Whis then asked, "First off, how are you coping?" to which Grand Priest replied "Not great. Certain, events, in the Tournament, have affected me more than I expected. I'm getting help now, and I'm actually relieved a little at seeing your face Vados"

"Are Cognac and Mojito helping you out with that?" Whis asked, to which Grand Priest replied "Cognac is, Mojito isn't. But that's for once your questions have been answered"

"OK" Whis replied. Vados then asked, "Which of the Zen-Oh's erased me?" to which Grand Priest replied "Future Zen-Oh. It wouldn't have mattered which though, because, possibly for the rule breach, they couldn't erase anyone in Universe 6 without erasing you"

"Naturally it would be the one with which you don't have a 'don't erase my children' rule with" Vados replied. Whis then asked "Why haven't you been helping the lower Universes to improve their mortal levels, where we can't? I can't seem to get Shin and Beerus to work together at all, and I'm not the only one having that problem"

"I've been spending all my time with Zen-Oh, sorry. Thanks to the Tournament, however, they've found something to keep them distracted for a while, so I might be able to help a bit where I can" Grand Priest replied.

"Alright. Now, what is the news you wanted to give us? Would it explain why Mojito's not helping you?" Whis asked. Grand Priest sighed, then replied "Well, that's pretty simple. Mojito's in Universe 10, because, to put it simply, Cus has completely failed to recover from the Tournament of Power. It's really messing with her ability to do her job"

"Oh no, that's horrible" Vados said, and Whis added "Then we have no choice. I must take her with me to Universe 7, and myself, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo can help her recover"

"Well, in three weeks, I'll be able to remove the links between Cus, Rummshi, and Gowasu, so she can go with you to Universe 7" Grand Priest said, to which Whis nodded. They then stood up and said "Well, we'll head off now. We'll be here in a few weeks, so we can finalize Cus' links with Universe 10"

"Alright" Grand Priest said.

"Oh, and one final thing Whis" Grand Priest said. Whis turned around, and Grand Priest added "Khal has offered to complete Shin's Supreme Kai training"

"I'll inform him of that and see if he'll take Khal up" Whis said. He then departed.

Once Vados returned to Universe 6, Whis decided to check on the remaining fighters in Universe 7. He first arrived on Frieza's planet, where he finds Frieza with a small group of people.

"So, this is the army?" Whis asked, to which Frieza replied "Yeah, so far"

"Alright. How are you coping?" Whis asked, to which Frieza replied "I'm going OK. I'm really tough, though I have a new respect for Beerus, having been destroyed by a God of Destruction"

"Well, that's good to hear" Whis said. He then departed.

Soon, he arrived on Earth, and found Master Roshi on his island. Master Roshi turned to face Whis, and said "Hey Whis, I assume you're here to check on how I'm going with my recovery from the Tournament of Power. I'm doing OK, the support network of Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, and Krillin have really helped"

"Ah, that's good" Whis said. Tien the appeared at the door, and Whis asked: "Ah, Tien, how are you coping?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit peeved that I made, what we shall call, the Vegeta mistake" Tien said. Whis laughed briefly, then said "Well, I'll go and see how Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo are going"

"Alright, good luck" Master Roshi said, and Whis departed.

He soon arrived at the Son household and saw Goku having just finished picking the lettuce crop.

"Ah, Goku, how are you coping with the fallout from the Tournament of Power?" Whis asked, to which Goku replied "I'm OK, Vegeta hasn't really been training much, and neither have I. We've agreed that we're not going to start training competitively again until both Android 17 and Android 18 have been revived"

"Ah, that' cool" Whis said. He then added "How much time have you spent with Krillin?" to which Goku replied "Gohan, Tien, and Master Roshi, and Yamcha are taking it in turns with Krillin, Marron and Android 17's family. Goten and Trunks have both spent time with Marron and 17's children as well"

"Alright, that's cool. I'd better get going now" Whis said. Goku then replied "Alright, good luck Whis" and Whis, waving, left.

Soon, Whis arrived at the Capsule Corp and found Vegeta reading to Bulla, which really surprised him.

"I'm surprised, I wouldn't have expected this" Whis said as she walked up to Vegeta and Bulla. Vegeta looked up and said "That's the main effect of the Tournament of Power on me, I now want to spend more time with my family, especially my baby daughter" before smiling at Bulla. Whis smiled, then said "Well, that's nice to know. Now I'm going to see Gohan"

"Gohan? Well, I can tell you that Piccolo's there right now" Bulma said, appearing at the door. Whis nodded and said "Good, I can tell both of them some, admittedly, pretty bad news about their Angel friend"

"Oh" Bulma said. She then let Whis by, and he departed.

(Piccolo and Gohan's family will be covered in the next fic).

"So, how's everybody?" Beerus asked when Whis returned, and once Beerus awoke. Whis replied "Well, Cus'll be here in a few weeks, as I'm going to Universe 10 to pick her up, and taking Piccolo, Gohan, and his family with me"

"WHAT?" Beerus asked, shocked. Whis replied "Cus isn't coping, Gohan's family wants to meet Obuni's family and Piccolo's worried about Cus"

"Oh" Beerus said. Whis then opened a communication, and Gowasu responded.

"Hi Whis" Gowasu said. Whis said "Gowasu, is Cus there?" to which Gowasu replied "Uh, no she isn't. Rummshi's looking for her, she left without her staff, so I'm taking care of it right now. If you have any messages for Rummshi or Cus, send it to me and I'll pass it on"

"Well, please inform Cus that she needs to meet me at Obuni's place 3 weeks from today and that I'll be accompanied by Gohan's family and Piccolo"

"Alright, noted" Gowasu said. The communication was then cut.

A/N: So that's that. We're skipping Universe 10 for this fic, they'll appear next fic. If you haven't figured it out yet, this fic will not end with Universe 11. The last chapter of the fanfic will, in fact, cover the Grand Priest/Daishinkan. Also, whether Shin takes up Khal's offer will be revealed in 7.


	10. Chapter 10: Universe 9 Part 1

A/N: And now it's for Universe 9. The last 2-part fic at this stage. We'll be following Mojito mainly, and he'll be selecting the new Angel, and starting the checks.

"Bring back Universe 9, but do not bring back the God of Destruction and Supreme Kai" Mojito said, and most of Universe 9, in a similar vein to Universe 4, Bergamo asked, "Where's Sidra and Roh?" to which Mojito replied "They were incompetent, so they've been fired. I'm also firing myself from the role, though I'm also watching for another Angel, and I'll take over for Universe 10 if Cus isn't coping"

"OK" Basil replied, looking over at Cus.

"So, are we heading off?" Bergamo asked, to which Mojito replied "Yep, we are. Now gather up" and when all the fighters gathered up, they headed off.

Soon, they return to the Universe 9 Destroyer World, where Mojito said "Alright, I'm going to return all of you to your home worlds, then I'll contact Grand Priest to organize the replacement angel"

"Alright" Everyone said, and once by one, the fighters were returned to their home worlds. As Mojito left Basil, Lavender, and Bergamo on the homeworld, the three of them know that they have a lot of work to do to stabilize their world.

The following day, Mojito used his attendant staff to open a communication with his father. When Grand Priest appeared in the communication, he asked "Ah, Mojito, you're here to ask about the next Angel for Universe 9?" to which Mojito nodded.

"Alright. I'll find the best candidate, then message you. I've already got a candidate for Cognac, so you'll have to wait a little longer"

"Alright. I also need to talk to you, separately" Mojito said. Grand Priest nodded, then said "Alright, I understand. Finally, do you know how Cus is going?"

"I don't know, I haven't got a message from her yet" Grand Priest replied. Mojito nodded, then the communication was cut.

"I really hope I don't have to take over Universe 10 too quickly" Mojito thought to himself as he returned to his quarters.

A week passes without too much, although Mojito is called in once to sort out a new disturbance on Sorrel's homeworld, Daztrix.

"Thanks, Mojito, you got my ass out of the fire" Sorrel said as the last thug is arrested by authorities. Mojito replied, "No problem Sorrel" then, looking at the thugs, then at Sorrel, he asked, "How old are you?"

"16" Sorrel replied. Mojito then asked, "Where are you parent's?"

"My mom died when I was 10 and my dad's a deadbeat, so I've had to take care of myself" Sorrel replied. Mojito then added "How about you come to Universe 9's Destroyer World for a bit, I'll take care of you"

"Thanks" Sorrel replied. She then stepped into the cube, and they headed back to the Destroyer World.

A couple of weeks later, Mojito came down to the kitchen and said "Sorrel, I'm going to my father's realm. I'm probably going to be gone for several hours. Are you going to be OK alone?"

"I'll be fine" Sorrel replied, finishing her tea. She then added "I'm probably just going to go to sleep once I'm done"

"Alright, take care, and don't leave the castle" Mojito said. Sorrel nodded, and Mojito departed.

Soon, Mojito had arrived at Zen-oh's palace, where he found two of Zen-Oh's guards waiting for him.

"Ah is my father and my replacement waiting for me?" Mojito asked, to which the guards nodded, then let Mojito through.

Soon, he found Grand Priest standing waiting for him.

"You look jaded" Grand Priest said, to which Mojito nodded. He then said, "Before I meet my replacement, I want to talk to you" to which Grand Priest nodded.

Soon, they enter the lounge room and sit opposite each other, and Mojito said "I'm just going, to be frank. Father, I was tired, I felt frustrated and frustrated for eons and you ... you were never for me if I was erased like Vados, would you have cared?"

"Whoa, I didn't expect you two say that. I knew you had problems with your Universe, but I didn't realize how bad it was" Grand Priest replied. He then added "I would have cared if you were erased like Vados was. I spent too much time between trying to help Cus settle into her role as the Attendant of Universe 10, raising Zen-Oh and training the next generation of attendants, I lost track of some of my children. I'm sorry Mojito"

"I accept your apology, but only if you take more care with your children" Mojito replied, to which Grand Priest replied "I will. The Tournament of Power has told me that is something I must improve on"

"Have you had any contact with Cus?" Mojito asked, to which Grand Priest replied "Not with Cus specifically. Gowasu answered my most recent call yesterday, and apparently, she's not doing very good. Honestly, if she goes more than six weeks without being brought here to sever her links with Gowasu and Rummshi so she can be taken to Universe 7, that'd be a miracle"

"Yeah" Mojito replied. He then leaned in, and whispered "Gowasu and Rummshi picked her, didn't they? Why didn't you overrule?"

"She was really enthusiastic to go, I tried to overrule, but she insisted. I feel really bad for how that's turned out" Grand Priest replied, sighing sadly.

"Now, can we go and meet my replacement?" Mojito asked, to which Grand Priest nodded, and said "Sure"

As they left, Mojito added "You take care of yourself as well father, you've got a lot to sort out yourself" to which Grand Priest nodded.

Grand Priest then entered the side-room, and soon, Grand Priest re-appeared, along with a male figure with his hair spiked slightly, pale blue skin and a dark-blue uniform. Height-wise, he's marginally closer to Mojito in height compared to the Grand Priest.

"Mojito, this is Zivano. Zivano, this is Mojito" Grand Priest said. Zivano and Mojito nodded and shook hands.

"So, big bro, I'm ready to select the best God of Destruction and Supreme Kai to help rescue Universe 9" Zivano said, which made Mojito smile.

"Alright, we're heading off now father. Once he's settled in and has selected his Supreme Kai and God of Destruction, I'll head back here, alright?" Mojito asked, to which Grand Priest nodded, and both Mojito and Zivano then departed.

Once they return to Universe 9's Destruction World, they find Sorrel fast asleep in the lounge room, watching GodTube.

"I think we'd better wait until Sorrel wakes up before you meet her" Mojito said, to which Zivano replied "So this is Sorrel? How old is she?"

"She's 16, just a teenager. I found out that she's living on her own, so I brought her here" Mojito replied. Zivano nodded, then Mojito gently picked Sorrel up and moved her to the bedroom she'd been given by Mojito. Once that was done, Zivano and Mojito spent the next four hours watching GodTube.

"For all of the other fighters of Universe 9, the areas of the planet they're living in are currently at night, so we'll have to wait a bit before I can introduce you to anybody" Mojito said while they watched GodTube, to which Zivano noded.

Several hours later, Sorrel awoke and was shocked to see not just Mojito but Zivano sitting at the table in the kitchen

"WHA? Who's the other Angel?" Sorrel asked, shocked, to which Zivano replied "I'm Zivano, the new Angel of Universe 9. I'll be replacing Mojito"

"Oh, OK" Sorrel replied. Mojito then added "Are you OK? How are you coping?"

"I'm OK, I think. I dunno, I'm upset about being erased, and how badly I did, but since you've been alright with us, I've been able to recover alright" Sorrel said, to which Mojito replied "That's good to know. We're going to be going around Universe 9 to find the next Supreme Kai and God of Destruction, as well as introduce the other fighters to Zivano. You'll be fine here?"

"Yeah, GodTube's keeping me distracted during my downtime, when I'm not busy studying"

"Alright" Mojito said.

Twenty minutes later, Mojito and Zivano departed.

Firstly, they went to an Earth-sized moon in orbit around a gigantic, Jupiter-sized planet. The moon was quite volcanic but was otherwise temperate.

"Chappill, are you here?" Mojito called out and, after a few moments, Chappill appeared.

"You called?" Chappill asked, to which Mojto replied "Yes I did. Two things. Firstly, I wanted to introduce you to the new angel of Universe 9, Zivano"

"Hey Zivano" Chappill said, shaking hands with him. Zivano then asked, "How are you coping after the Tournament of Power?"

"It was tough coming to terms with having been erased but knowing that you care about us does help" Chappill replied. Zivano nodded, then Mojito said "Alright, that's nice to know. We'll get back in touch once we've decided on the next Supreme Kai and God of Destruction they departed.

Soon, they arrived on a frozen planet more than a billion miles from its star.

"Surely nobody can live here" Zivano said, however, Mojito replied, "Oh but there is, this way" and they searched for about ten minutes through the ice cliffs, and soon found Hyssop, sitting on one of the smaller bergs.

"Hey Hyssop" Mojito said, to which Hyssop replied "You came to check on me, thanks"

"That was part of it, but I also came here to introduce you to the new Angel of Universe 9" Mojito said, turning to Zivano.

"I'm Zivano" Zivano said, presenting his hand for shaking. Hysspo obliges, then Zivano asked, "How are you coping in the Aftermath of the Tournament of Power?"

"Eh, not great up until now. I feel a bit better now I know that you care about us" Hyssop replied. Mojito and Zivano nodded, then Mojito said "Well, we'll see you later when we've decided on the next Supreme Kai and God of Destruction"

"Alright" Hyssop replied. Mojito and Zivano then depart.

After another short travel, they descend on a gigantic water world.

"Whoa, a water world, cool" Zivano said. Mojito, however, knew there was going to be a problem.

"I'm going to have to be a bit careful about this" Mojito said. They search for a few minutes, but soon, several fish-like humanoids appear around them.

"Why are you here?" one of them said, to which Mojito replied "We're looking for Comfrey. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, go that way for a few dozen miles, then call his name, he should appear" one of the other fishmen said. Mojito nodded, and they went farther up.

"Comfrey?" Mojito called, and soon, Comfrey appeared.

"Hey Mojito" Comfrey said. Mojito replied "Hey. First off, I want you to meet the new Angel of Universe 9, Zivano" and at this, Zivano held his hand out, offering a handshake, which Comfrey returned.

"So, how are you coping with the aftermath of the Tournament of Power?" Zivano asked, to which Comfrey replied "Eh, I'm OK. I'm upset about being erased, but otherwise, I'm OK"

"Well, that's nice to know. We'll get back in touch when we've decided on the next Supreme Kai and God of Destruction, alright?" Mojito asked, to which Comfrey nodded. Zivano and Mojito then depart.

Soon, they arrived at a windy world full of Gargoyle-like creatures.

"Rozel should be around here somewhere" Mojito said. Soon, one of the gargoyles asked "Rozel? He's in his hideout, he hasn't bounced back too well from the Tournament of Power"

"Oh" Mojito said. Zivano then asked, "Do you know where he lives?"

"Down that way, about five miles" the gargoyle said. Mojito and Zivano then depart.

Soon, they arrive at the place where Rozel lived, and sure enough, there he was.

"Rozel?" Mojito asked. Rozel turned around, and said "Hey guys"

"I heard that you're not doing too well" Mojito said, to which Rozel replied "My poor wings, and that horrible red light" and then he shuddered.

"Well, have you got help for this?" Mojito asked, to which Rozel replied "Yeah, but at this stage, progress has been fairly slow"

"That's disappointing. Anyway, I want to introduce you to the new attendant of Universe 9" Mojito said, and Zivano and Rozel shook hands.

"We'll get back in touch when we've decided on the next Supreme Kai and God of Destruction, alright?" Mojito asked, to which Rozel nodded. Zivano and Mojito then departed.

A/N: I'm ending part 1 here. Part 2 will finish off the introductions, then Zivano decides on both his God of Destruction and Supreme Kai, everyone meets up, and that's it. Mojito does report to Grand Priest, but what happens in Universe 10 isn't revealed until the next fic.


	11. Chapter 11: Chapter 9 Part 2

A/N: Now we finish the introductions, then Zivano decides on his Supreme Kai and God of Destruction, and everybody meets up.

As Zivano and Mojito heads between Rozel's planet and Hopp's, Mojito said "There's a chance that Hopp's going to try and slash your face off, so be careful"

"I will" Zivano said. Soon, they arrived at Hopp's planet. After a quick search, they find Hopp's house. They knock on the door, but instead of Hopp answering, Lavender answered.

"Wait, Lavender? What are you doing here?" Mojito asked, to which Lavender replied "Well, Hopp needed assistance recovering from the Tournament of Power, especially being erased. And since Basil, Bergamo and I supported each other, so we recovered quickly, it meant we were able to help s few of our teammates"

"That's cool, so it sounds like the three of you have recovered pretty well" Mojito said, to which Lavender nodded. Mojito then added "By the way, here's the next attendant of Universe 9, Zivano"

"Hello Lavender" Zivano said, and they shook hands. They then hear "Lavender, where are you?"

"At the door, Mojito and his brother Zivano are here" Lavender called.

"Oh, bring them in" Hopp's voice said. Lavender then let Mojito and Zivano in.

They head into the lounge room and find Hopp sulking on the chair. She saw Lavender, perked up, walked over, and they tightly embraced.

"Hey Hopp, this is Zivano" Mojito said. Hopp broke away from Lavender, then shook Zivano's hand.

"How are you coping with the Tournament of Power?" Zivano asked, to which Hopp replied "Not well, though Lavender here has helped me recover, so I'm doing OK, sort of"

"Alright, it seems Lavender's helping you. Anyway, once Zivano's decided on his Supreme Kai and God of Destruction, we'll come and contact you, OK?" Mojito asked, to which Hopp nodded. Mojito and Zivano nodded, then, just as they went to leave, Lavender then said "By the way, Bergamo's on our homeworld, but Basil may be on his way to your world"

"Wait, he doesn't know where the homeworld is" Mojito said, to which Lavender replied "Well if you hurry you might catch him"

"Alright, we will" Zivano said. Zivano and Mojito then bolted.

After a while, Zivano and Mojito arrive on the Trio De Danger's homeworld, Dazora Prime.

"Here we go, Dazora Prime. And here's Bergamo" Mojito said as a large, blue, wolf-like creature walks up to them. Mojito then asked, "Bergamo, is Basil still on this homeworld?"

"Nope, he left about ten minutes ago. From what I gathered, he's on his way to your homeworld" Bergamo replied, angering Mojito.

"We're not there, the only person there is Sorrel" Mojito snapped. Zivano then asked; "Should I go and intercept him?"

"No, I'll warn Sorrel though" Mojito said. Mojito then opened a communication, and Sorrel appeared, and she asked, "Hey guys, why are you calling?"

"Basil's headed your way, and I don't know why" Mojito replied. Bergamo then said "He's already traveled to your homeworld to check on you, but you weren't there"

"Well I've been here for two weeks, so if he traveled there in the last week he wouldn't have found me" Sorrel replied. Bergamo nodded, then the communication was cut.

"So, how are you coping?" Zivano asked, to which Bergamo replied "Yeah, I'm alright. Losing was hard, but the three of us have all supported each other through this"

"Well that's cool" Mojito replied. Bergamo then asked, "You're going to introduce me to your brother?"

"Oh, right, this is Zivano" Mojito said. Bergamo and Zivano shook hands. Zivano then said, "Once I've decided on the God of Destruction and Supreme Kai, I'll come back to pick you up, alright?" to which Bergamo nodded. Zivano and Mojito then depart.

A while later, Mojito and Zivano arrive back at the homeworld, where Basil was waiting for them.

"Sorrel's locked the door, I've tried to come and check on her, as Lavender has done with Hopp" Basil said. Mojito knocked on the door, then scanned and realized that Sorrel was asleep. He then unlocked the door and entered.

When they arrive in the lounge room, they find Sorrel's clothes on the ground, and her lying asleep on the sofa with a blanket covering her and a satisfied look on her face. He right arm was dangling off the edge of the sofa, and the fingers on her right hand were covered in a white, sticky substance.

"Well it looks like Sorrel had fun with herself" Mojito said. Sorrel, possibly sensing everyone, awoke.

"Oh, sorry about the mess I made with myself Mojito" Sorrel said, blushing furiously.

"Don't worry" Mojito said, generating a damp cloth and a hairdryer. He then said "I think you know what to do"

"Don't worry, I'll clean up after myself" Sorrel said. Mojito, Basil, and Zivano then went into the next room while Sorrel cleaned up after herself.

Ten minutes later, Sorrel opened the door and said "Sorry about that, I needed a release" to which Mojito smiled and said "You're a teenage Homridae, I'm surprised you're not releasing more often"

"Oh, I am, but I mostly release in the shower" Sorrel replied. She then saw Basil, and asked "Basil? What are you doing here?" to which Basil replied "I'm here to check on you"

"Oh, that's nice, thanks" Sorrel said, hugging Basil. Basil then said, "So, who's your brother?"

"This is Zivano" Mojito said, and Basil shook hands with Zivano. Zivano then asked, "You're going alright Basil?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure Sorrel's OK" Basil replied. He then looked at Sorrel, and she said "I'm OK, I think. I dunno, I'm upset about being erased, and how badly I did, but since Mojito's been giving me support, I've been able to recover alright"

"Nice" Basil said, rubbing Sorrel's head. Basil then said "Alright, I'm heading off"

"Alright, see you later Basil" Mojito said, and Basil departed.

"Now, do you know who you're going to make God of Destruction?" Mojito asked, to which Zivano replied "I want to pick my Supreme Kai first"

"Alright, I'll take you to the World of the Kais of Universe 9, and you can select one there" Mojito replied. Zivano nodded, Mojito asked, "You'll be OK Sorrel?"

"Yep" Sorrel replied. She then headed back into the lounge room, while Mojito and Zivano departed.

Soon, they arrived on the World of the Kai's of Universe 9, where the Principal Kai of Universe 9 was waiting for them.

"So, you decided to leave Universe 9's Kai erased?" he asked, to which Mojito replied "Well, that's partial because I'm no longer the Attendant of Universe 9. Zivano here will be taking over as the Attendant of Universe 9. I'm taking over as the attendant of Universe 10, most likely"

"Your sibling in Universe 10's having problems?" Principal Kai asked, to which Mojito replied "That's an understatement. Anyway, I think Zivano needs to select the Supreme Kai this time, as your selection of the Supreme Kai didn't go well Principal"

"I understand, follow me" Principal Kai said.

Soon, they arrive at the gym, where they find six Supreme Kai candidates standing in front of them.

"So, can you six please introduce yourselves?" Zivano asked. The first one, a mid-sized female with Yellow skin and a green outfit walked forward, offered a handshake, and said "I'm Freida"

"Nice to meet you Freida" Zivano replied, shaking her hand.

Then a tall female with Pink skin and a Black outfit stepped forward, offered a handshake, and said "I'm Juna"

"Nice to meet you Juna" Zivano replied, shaking her

Then, a short, Green skinned male with a White outfit came forward, offered a handshake, and said "I'm Tiniro"

"Nice to meet you Tiniro" Zivano replied, shaking his hand.

Then a tall, Blue-skinned male with a Dark Blue outfit came forward, offered a handshake, and said "I'm Banduro"

"Nice to meet you Banduro" Zivano replied, shaking his hand.

Then a short female with Green skin and a Dark Green outfit stepped forward, offered a handshake, and said "I'm Aurora"

"Nice to meet you Aurora" Zivano replied, shaking her hand.

Finally, a mid-size male with Purple skin and a Brown outfit stepped forward, offered a handshake, and said "I'm Dionalsus"

"Nice to meet you Dionalsus" Zivano replied, shaking his hand.

"Now, it's time to put you six through a few tests. I really don't want to have to go through what happened with Mojito" Zivano said. With Mojito's help, and several character questions which whittled the numbers down to just three candidates. Freida, Tiniro and Banduro.

The next stage was a simple task. A look at the marks for the studies of Freida, Tiniro and Banduro. Freida had an average mark of 96%, Tinito had an average mark of 98%, and Banduro had an average mark of 91%. Since Zivano's required mark was 95%, Banduro was eliminated.

Finally, a personality test left Tinido, the short, green-skinned male with a white outfit, as the Supreme Kai of Universe 9.

"And now, we must select the God of Destruction of Universe 9" Zivano said. Tinido nodded, then asked, "Can I meet the fighters of Universe 9?"

"Sure" Zivano and Mojito replied. Then, Zivano said to Principal Kai "Thanks for helping us select out Kai"

"Alright, good luck" Principal Kai said as Zivano, Mojito, and Tinido departed.

A few hours later, Zivano, Mojito, and Tinido are sitting in the lounge room, Sorrel was upstairs studying.

"So, have you decided on the God of Destruction?" Mojito asked, to which both Zivano and Tinido replied "Chappill"

"Chappill? Alright, let's go" Mojito said. Zivano, Tinido, and Mojito then depart, after Mojito checked on Sorrel and made sure she was OK.

Soon, they returned to the volcanic moon and found Chappill.

"Hey guys, where's the God of Destruction?" Chappill asked, to which Zivano replied "We're here to offer you the role of God of Destruction. We'll get Belmod to help you study to become a God of Destruction"

"Seriously? Alright, that'll be great" Chappill replied. Tinido then stepped forward, held out his hand, and said "I'll be the Supreme Kai of this Universe, nice to meet you God of Destruction Chappill"

"God of Destruction Chappill, I like that" Chappill said, shaking Tinido's hand.

"Alright. Now, I'll go and collect the other fighters, so they can meet the new God of Destruction" Mojito said. He then departed, while Chappil, Tinido, and Zivano returned to their homeworld.

On the way back, Zivano said "By the way, Sorrel's on the homeworld with us, we, as in Mojito and I, are taking care of her"

"Alright. Isn't she, like, 16 or something?" Chappill asked, to which Zivano nodded.

About an hour later, Basil, Lavender, Bergamo, Comfrey, Hopp, Hyssop, and Rozel arrive on the Universe 9 World of Destroyers, where they find Sorrel join them.

"Hey Sorrel, I was wondering where you had gotten to" Hopp said, hugging her. Rozel rubbed Sorrel's head, and said "I had a feeling you would be brought here"

"Yeah, I've been here for a couple of weeks" Sorrel replied.

"So, who's the God of Destruction?" Bergamo asked, to which Sorrel replied "Chappill"

"Cool, He'll be a great God of Destruction" Bergamo replied. After a celebration that lasted a full day, most people left. Mojito then said "Good luck, I'll get in contact with my dad, and Marcartia, to start helping you three get into your job"

"Alright" the three of them said. Mojito then departed.

Soon, Mojito arrived at Universe 4's World of Destroyers, where they find Belmod, Marcartia, and Khai talking with Syanola, Ganos and Baija.

"Belmod, Marcartia, and Khai, would you three be able to help my Universe's Angel, God of Destruction and Supreme Kai out?"

"Yeah" all three of them replied. Mojito then nodded and departed.

Mojito then decided to head to Universe 10 to see how Cus was coping, and, after a few days, Mojito came back to Zen-Oh's palace, and met back up with his father.

"We're about three weeks in, has Cus recovered?" Grand Priest asked, to which Mojito replied "Nope. She's completely crippled by what happened in the Tournament"

"Ugh, I was worried this would happen. Whis will probably come up here at some point over the next few days, so I'll inform him. You should probably head back to Universe 10 and substitute for Cus" Grand Priest said, to which Mojito nodded, and departed.

A/N: This is as far as I go, as Mojito's playing a role in the early stages of the next fic. And I will NOT be using Top (Toppo's English name), that's a stupid name Top. I actually like Toppo.


	12. Chapter 12: Universe 11

A/N: In my series, Universe 11 were never erased, so there will be no mentions of the effect of being erased on Universe 11.

Once Jiren and Vegeta arrived in the stands, Toppo said "Jiren. Thank you" to which Jiren asked "Why? I treated you all with contempt during the fight"

"Jiren" came a voice. Universe 11 parted, and Vegeta were revealed.

"I know we ran out of time during our fight, but, I still haven't had enough. I know you'll probably hate this, but I think we all got stronger by fightin' I want to see you again, and I'm sure Kakarot does too" which shocked Jiren.

"He's quite impressive" Goku said, to which Vegeta agreed.

As soon as Vados was restored by Vegeta's wish, Marcarita raced over to her, along with the other angels. Once she returned, Belmod said "Good to see Universe 6's Angel is back, so all 6 other Universes returned"

"Yes" Marcarita said, her voice still had an emotional edge to it. Soon, they grouped up and then departed back to the Universe 11 World of Destroyers.

When they arrived, they found Sivova and Hando waiting for them. Sivova was similar in height to Baija with a purple Attendant outfit, while Hando was a mid-height kai with light blue skin and a dark blue outfit.

"Khai" Hando said, while Sivova said "Marcarita, that was a brilliant Tournament. Shame about some of the horrible things that had happened"

"Yeah" Marcarita replied.

"So, Jiren" Toppo said. Jiren then replied "In the end, Goku and Vegeta said they wanted to see me again. But, because I've lived my life bound by my past, I can't form connections with anyone"

"Jiren, have you always been such a coward?" Toppo asked before he added "In that final battle, you tried to answer all of our hopes. When you did, don't you think a connection formed between us for the first time?". Jiren looked to Toppo, then said "Toppo"

"Next time we meet them, we won't lose again!" Toppo said, to which all the other fighters also acknowledged. Jiren briefly closed his eyes, then opened them again, turned away slightly, smiled and said "Right". He then balled his hand and thought "Next time I'll win! I'll be seeing you two, Vegeta and Goku"

"Are you ready to go Jiren?" Marcarita asked, to which Jiren turned and said "Sure". Belmod then said, "You're taking over as God of Destruction?"

"Yes, I will" Toppo replied. Marcarita and Belmod nodded, and they, along with Khai and the other fighters all departed.

Ove the next few weeks, Marcarita and Belmod spent a lot of time together, which Toppo, Khai, Hando and Sivova easily noticed, as the latter three knew they were secret lovers, just that they hadn't come out and said it until the last two took over, along with Toppo.

A few weeks later, Belmod and Marcarita walk down the stairs towards the kitchen, where they found Toppo, Khai, Hando and Sivova talking. When they arrive, Khai said "Good morning lovebirds"

"Good morning are we going to do the quick check on the other fighters of Universe 11 before we head to Universes 4 and 9 to make sure everyone's settling in there" Marcarita replied. Toppo and Khai nodded, then Sivova asked "Can Hando and I come with you?"

"Sure sis. Toppo can come along if he wants to as well" Marcarita replied and soon, they were in the cube headed for the various worlds throughout Universe 11.

Soon, they arrive at a large city on planet Zamborg, a Super-Earth about five times the size of Earth.

"So, who's here?" Sivova asked, to which Belmod replied "Vuon's here. His Justice Whip has a close to 100% successful trap rate"

"Hey guys" came a voice from behind them. Turning around, they see Vuon walking up to them.

"Hey Vuon" Hando and Sivova said at the same time, and all six of them shake Vuon's hand.

"So, Vuon, how are you coping after the Tournament?" Belmod asked, to which Vuon shrugged and said "I'm OK, I think. I'm just working on making my Justice Whip as strong as possible, Kale was the first person to break free of my Justice Whip"

"It's good that you've bounced back well" Toppo said. Vuon nodded, then said "I've got to get back on patrol now, I'll see you later"

"See you later Vuon" everyone said at the same time as Vuon departed. Toppo, Sivova, Khai, Belmod, Marcarita, and Hando then departed.

After a little while, they reach the next planet, a near-Earth-sized planet but a fair bit larger, indicating a lower gravity.

"So, who's here?" Hando asked, to which Belmod replied "We're now on Nykolo, where Tupper patrols"

"Alright" Hando replied, taking more notes. Soon, Tupper arrived, in his base form.

"Hey Tupper" Belmod said as he and the others took it in turns to shake Tupper's hand.

"So, how are you going since the Tournament?" Belmod asked, to which Tupper replied "It was annoying that my petrified form got me knocked off, but I've bounced back alright. In my spare time, I'm working on quickening my switches between my base and petrified forms"

"Awesome, that's good to hear" Belmod said. Tupper then said "All the worlds are OK, if you're at all wondering. Nothing actually happened in the hour we were gone"

"Good" Belmod and Toppo said at the same time. Tupper then departed, leaving the others to head back into the cube, headed for another planet.

Soon, they arrive on an aquatic planet with several underwater cities, and while it was slightly less massive then Earth, it's more than 20% larger.

"Let me guess, Kettol works here?" Hando asked, to which Toppo, Sivova, Belmod and Marcarita all nodded. They entered the ocean, and, after a quick search, Marcarita found where Kettol was, and after a few minutes, they found Kettol.

"Hey Kettol" Belmod said. Kettol looked up and said "Hey"

"He's not doing too good" Sivova whispered to Marcarita, who nodded. Belmod then said "I think I can see this pretty clearly that you haven't bounced back too well from the Tournament of Power"

"Yeah. I messed up. If the change to the plan hadn't happened, I probably would have knocked that Saiyan girl off. Caulifla, I think her name was" Kettol replied. Belmod sat next to him, and asked, "Have you got a psychiatrist to help?" to which Kettol nodded, then said "Yeah, I have. He's helped me out a bit, but it's going to be a while before I'm back to normal"

"Alright, I understand. Good luck and hope your pain over your loss subsides" Belmod said. The six of them then got back in the cube and departed.

After about ten minutes, Hando, Sivoval, Belmod, Toppo and Marcarita all arrive on Anzilok, a windy world marginally bigger than Earth.

"Which Pride Trooper operates here?" Hando asked, to which Belmod replied "Zoiray, his spinning attack was pretty good in the Tournament".

After a few minutes, Zoiray spun into view, and said "Hello guys"

"Hey Zoiray, just coming by to check how you're going after the Tournament" Belmod said, to which Zoiray shrugged and said "Eh, my spinning technique showed its power, but I was beaten pretty badly, and I feel a little abandoned by Cocotte, because she didn't protect all of us. Otherwise though, I'm fine" Zoiray replied. Belmod nodded, then asked "Have you talked to Cocotte?"

Yeah, she's apologized to Kettol, Khaseral and me" Zoiray replied. Belmod nodded, then said "Alright, so you're doing good, Universe 11's team seems to be doing pretty well so far, only Kettol's had any difficulty"

"OK, though I should warn you, Cocotte's not doing too good herself" Zoiray said. Belmod nodded, then the two Kais, Gods of Destruction and Attendants then went back into the cube and departed.

Soon, Toppo, Hando, Sivoval, Belmod and Marcarita all arrive on Kaylando, another super-earth nearly 1.5 times the size and 3 times the mass of Earth. The planet seemed to be in a tense state. Many of the younger Pride Troopers were on patrol, yet, at least initially, Cocotte couldn't be found.

"Yo, Pride Trooper, where's Cocotte?" Toppo asked, to which the Pride Trooper, alarmed, said "Uh, she's in her office I think. She hasn't been coming out to help much"

"Alright, I'll go talk to her" Belmod said. He and Marcarita then entered the facility.

After a minute of searching, Belmod and Marcarita found Cocotte in her quarters.

"Hey Cocotte" Belmod said as he entered her quarters, and was surprised to find Khaseral talking with her, along with a Pride Troopers sanctioned Psychiatrist.

"Zoiray warned me that you were in a bad way Cocotte" Belmod said, sitting on the chair next to Cocotte, who replied "I was surprised how hard I took the loss. Khaseral here was really supportive though, he's bounced back much better than I did"

"I see you got onto a Psychiatrist Cocotte, so well done there" Marcarita replied, beaming at him as she did so. Cocotte nodded, then replied "Yeah he's been great. Khaseral's been a big help too. It's just that I, well, only realized that I needed the help last week, so this is only our second session"

"Cool. Well hopefully you'll be back on the job soon Cocotte" Belmod said. He then turned to face Khaseral and said "I hope you're not neglecting your duties doing this"

"I'm neglecting it a little, just long enough to accompany Cocotte with the Psychiatrist" Khaseral replied, before adding "I do have my second-in-command covering for me"

"OK. Just be careful though Khaseral" Marcarita said, to which Khaseral nodded. Belmod then said "We're heading off now, see you later"

"See you" both Khaseral and Cocotte said as Belmod and Marcarita stood up, then departed.

It took a little longer to get to planet Tekamoka, a world considerably smaller than Earth, and with quite a bit less gravity, but when they did, they found Kunshi waiting for them.

"Belmod, Marcarita, Toppo, Sivoval, Hando" Kunshi said, as he shook each of their hands in turn. Marcarita kneeled to check on Kunshi's chest and back, which was still cratered from where Hit had hit him, the craters were much smaller.

"The craters are healing, but they still seem to be giving you serious trouble. Maybe I should fix them completely" Marcarita asked, to which Kunshi nodded, and said "Yes please, these craters still really hurt"

"Alright then" Marcarita replied and, with one swing of her staff, the craters disappeared.

"Thanks" Kunshi said, finally able to breathe normally. He then suddenly jumped up and hugged Marcarita.

"No problem Kunshi

Marcarita replied. When they broke apart, Belmod asked "So, how have you bounced back from the Tournament of Power?"

"Up until now, not well. However, with the craters removed, I should have an easier time recovering" Kunshi replied. Belmod nodded, said "I recommend you get in contact with Cocotte's psychiatrist, he'll help you out"

"I'll keep that in mind" Kunshi replied. Belmod and the others then got back in the cube, and departed.

After another ten minutes, Toppo, Sivoval, Belmod, Marcarita and Hando arrived on a flat world known as Maldoche, the world was 1.5x bigger than Earth.

"So, Dyspo's working here?" Hando asked, to which both Toppo and Marcarita nodded. Soon, they find Dyspo, who had just raced up to them.

"Hey guys" Dyspo said, shaking the hands of each of them in turn. Belmod then asked, "Do you know where Jiren is?"

"Well, yes actually. He's on his way to the World of Destroyers of Universe 11" Dyspo replied. Marcarita then asked "So, how are you coping with the Tournament of Power?"

"Alright, I'm bummed about Android 17 beating me, then went on to die, but I've recovered alright" Dyspo replied. Toppo then said "Alright, so you're doing OK. Some of the Pride Troopers are doing well, but others haven't done very well at all"

"Oh, that's disappointing" Dyspo said. Toppo and the others then return to the cube, and head back towards their homeworld.

When Sivova, Belmod, Marcarita, Toppo, Hando and Marcarita return to the Universe 11's World of Destroyers, they find Jiren waiting for them.

"Jiren" Toppo said, and Jiren replied "Toppo". After a moment, Marcarita asked "How are you going with the fallout of the Tournament of Power?"

"Fine. I really want to get stronger, though now I want to start interacting with the other Pride Troopers" Jiren replied. Toppo had a brief discussion, then he and Jiren headed off.

"Are you two going to be fine here?" Belmod asked Sivova and Hando, and both nodded. Belmod, Khai and Marcarita then get a call from Cognac of Universe 4.

"Hey Cognac" Marcarita said, activating the communication. Cognac appeared, then said "Hi Marcarita, can you please help Universe 4's new Supreme Kai, God of Destruction and Attendant settle into their roles?"

"Sure" Marcarita, Belmod and Khai all said, to which Cognac replied "Cool". The communication was then cut, and Marcarita, Belmod and Khai all departed.

Belmod, Khai and Marcartia soon arrive at Universe 4's Planet of Destroyers, where they find Syanola, Ganos and Baija, as well as Shantza who's nearby, watching everyone.

"It's not a good sign when the Supreme Kai and God of Destruction aren't getting on" Marcartia said, to which Ganos replied "No, we're getting on fine, it's just that it's a bit, awkward, between us"

"Why?" Khai asked, to which Syanola replied "Ganos and I sparred briefly to test my power, and during it, he ripped my uniform off"

"It was an accident, and I didn't know you weren't wearing any undergarments" Ganos replied. Khai then said "I think you know why we're here"

"To help us settle into our new roles, right?" Ganos asked, to which Khai, Belmod and Marcartia nodded. Khai then said "You won't be along with your studies though Syanola, there is a good chance you will be joined by Shin, the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, as his studies aren't complete yet"

"Right" Syanola replied. Just then, Mojito arrived.

"Toppo, Marcartia and Khai, would you three be able to help my Universe's Angel, God of Destruction and Supreme Kai out?"

"Yeah" all three of them replied. Mojito nodded, then departed.

"Well, we're going to be busy Marcarita" Belmod said, kissing Marcartia on the head, making Marcartia blush and giggle.


	13. Chapter 13: Grand Priest

As soon as everybody had departed, leaving Grand Priest, both Zen-Oh's and Zen-Oh's guards alone, Grand Priest collapsed into a sitting position and took a deep breath.

"Oh boy, what a Tournament. In both good and bad ways" Grand Priest said. Present Zen-Oh then asked, "Are you alright, Grand Priest?"

"I'll be OK, I think" Grand Priest replied. He then added "Once Sour has posted all the highlights of the Tournament, you two will have many, many, many hours of content"

"YAY!" both Zen-Oh's cheered, and Grand Priest smiled slightly. He then decided on something and asked "I think I might want to soften my stance on my children hooking up with mortals since I see that Belmod and Marcartia are happy together, and it seems that Sour and Heles are rather close (1)"

A few hours later, Grand Priest entered the Attendant candidate classroom, and said, "Universe 4 and Universe 9 are looking for new attendants" and at this, a female figure with a long ponytail, light blue skin and a red angel uniform who was half-way in height between Vados and Grand priest stood up and said "I'll gladly take over Universe 4"

"Alright, Baija" Grand Priest replied, then Baija replied, "Should I go get ready to transfer to Universe 4?"

"Sure" Grand Priest replied. Baija then departed.

The following day, Grand Priest is struggling. The flashbacks had begun. His youngest daughter's near death, and the erasing of Vados, another daughter. He looked over the area, then destroyed it with his powers.

"That might help" Grand Priest said. Then, a call came through.

"Oh? Which one is this?" Grand Priest asked, and when he opened the communication, finding Mojito calling back. They briefly talked, and Grand Priest found himself feeling a bit better talking to one of his children. When Mojito asked to talk to him separately, Grand Priest knew what Mojito wanted to talk about. He hadn't heard anything from Cus, and he was hoping that Cus, Rummshi or Gowasu would contact him. Once they'd finished their brief conversation, the communication was cut.

"I had better see if I can get in contact with Cus actually" he said to himself.

After checking on both Zen-Oh's, who were still enthralled by the battles of the Tournament of Power, Grand Priest tried to open a communication to Cus. However, he didn't get a response, which really worried him.

Over the next few days, he started helping Baija to prepare for her duties as the attendant of Universe 4. However, the fact that nobody from Universe 10 had called him was troubling.

On day five, he got a call from Cognac. He knew that Cognac was calling for a new angel to replace him in Universe 4, but he knew it would be another fortnight before Baija would be totally ready to be the attendant of Universe 4. He was a bit happier that Cognac had called, but the early effects of what had happened were starting to affect him more. The flashbacks were still going, and he was feeling unsettled.

On day eight, Grand Priest is sitting on the edge of the palace. He has just attempted to contact Cus, his youngest daughter, once again, but he got absolutely no response.

"Huh, no response. I know that Angels can cast spells on themselves that puts them into a pseudo-sleep state. It is entirely possible that Cus may have put herself into that state, but not have pulled herself out of the state. I'll check back in a few days" Grand Priest said to himself, his fears not allayed. Then, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he was surprised to see both Zen-Oh's walking up to him.

"Are you OK, Grand Priest?" Present Zen-Oh asked, and Future Zen-Oh added: "How are you feeling, Grand Priest?"

"Not great, really. My youngest daughter didn't respond to my call" Grand Priest replied. Present Zen-Oh then asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

"It would be great if you could use the GodPad to try and find her" Grand Priest replied. Future Zen-Oh nodded, said "Alright" and he departed back to the GodPad. Present Zen-Oh, however, gently rubbed Grand Priest's back, which allowed Grand Priest to calm down a bit.

"Thanks, Zen-Oh" Grand Priest said, to which Present Zen-Oh replied "No worries Grand Priest"

After a bit, Future Zen-Oh found Cus, and it turned out that she wasn't using the stasis on herself, at least not at that time. She was also at the Supreme Kai world of Universe 10.

"What's going on? Why didn't she respond?" Grand Priest asked himself, worried.

On day thirteen, Grand Priest tried to call Cus again. Once again, he got no response.

"What is going on? Cus, why aren't you responding to my calls?" Grand Priest asked.

On day fourteen, Grand Priest finally realized that he needed psychological support.

On day sixteen, Baija is fully prepared to become the attendant of Universe 4.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to wait in the door until Cognac is here" Grand Priest, to which Baija nodded, and replied "Alright father. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will" Grand Priest replied, and they briefly hugged. Then, the guard called to Grand Priest "Grand Priest, Cognac's here" and Grand Priest stood up and headed to meet Cognac. He found that when he admitted that he was having trouble bouncing back from the events of the Tournament of Power helped him feel a bit better. In addition, seeing Baija and Cognac get on so well also made him feel happier. Yet he was still worried about Cus.

Two days after his interactions with Cognac and Baija, Grand Priest tries for a third time to contact Cus. Although he was unable to contact Cus, he was able to contact somebody in Universe 10. In this case, it was Gowasu who answered his call. This interaction upset Grand Priest, as Gowasu reported that Cus was really having trouble going about her jobs as the Attendant of Universe 10. Once the communication was cut, both Present and Future Zen-Oh walked up to him and rubbed his back.

"We have to make sure our Attendant is alright" Present Zen-Oh said, to which Future Zen-Oh added "Our Attendant must be OK"

After a few minutes, Grand Priest was able to stabilize his emotional state.

"Thanks, lord Zen-Oh's" Grand Priest said, to which both Zen-Oh's replied "No worries". They then returned to watching the battles throughout the Tournament of Power. One of the guards then walked up to Grand Priest and asked, "Do you need a psychiatrist to help you?" to which Grand Priest nodded.

The following day, Grand Priest had Zivano ready to become the Attendant of Universe 9. Mojito would soon also travel to Universe 10 and see just how much Cus was struggling to recover from the Tournament of Power. Grand Priest knew that Mojito was having problems with Universe 9, due to the 1.86 Mortal Level that Universe 9 has.

What he didn't expect, was just how bad Mojito was finding it. What Mojito had said really struck him. He had to explain that he did care, even though it didn't look like he cared about his other children, between raising Zen-Oh, training the next generation of Attendants and trying to help his youngest daughter settle into her role as the Attendant of Universe 10, the last of these playing heavily on his mind, considering what had happened over the last few weeks, but Grand Priest knew that Zivano would be the only Attendant that would stand a chance of turning Universe 9's fortunes around.

It was also about this time that Grand Priest knew that he had to sever the links between Gowasu, Rummshi, and Cus before she's taken to Universe 7 by Whis. Grand Priest was glad that Mojito had asked to meet his replacement.

Once Mojito and Zivano had departed, Grand Priest knew he had a few things to think about. Both Zen-Oh's found the best psychiatrist in the Omniverse and hired him for Grand Priest. As it turned out, he had counselled a couple of other Angels, including Awano, the Attendant of his Universe. The first psychiatrist session had helped Grand Priest a bit, though he knew that it would take multiple more sessions for him to recover.

The following day, Grand Priest got a call from Khai, where he asked about the progress of training in the other Universes', and he revealed that Shin didn't have much training in being a Supreme Kai, Khai gave Grand Priest a note to pass on to Whis that he is OK with finishing up Shin's training.

"I'll see if Shin'll take you up on that offer" Grand Priest said. Khai nodded, then the communication was cut.

Two days later, Mojito returned to see Grand Priest, and to deliver his report on how Cus is coping with the fallout of the Tournament of Power. As Grand Priest had feared, Cus was not doing well. Worse, Mojito revealed that Cus was completely crippled by what had happened in the Tournament. He immediately knew that Mojito had to take over as the Attendant of Universe 10, likely permanently, as he got the sense that Cus wasn't going to return to her Attendant role, ever.

About an hour later, both Zen-Oh's reveal that Whis and Vados might be planning to visit him. Grand Priest really wanted to see Vados again, as she was someone else playing on his mind. He honestly half expected Vados to hate him. In addition, he wasn't sure how Whis would react to the news that Cus wasn't coping with the fallout of the Tournament of Power.

Four days later, Zen-Oh's predictions about Whis and Vados came true, and they arrived at the palace. Grand Priest was overcome with a desire to hug his daughter, to hold her, even for just a second, because Vados was the angel erased with her Universe. Grand Priest answered the questions that Vados and Whis asked him, and he found that just as with Cognac, he found it helpful to, even briefly, talk about his problems bouncing back from the Tournament.

When Whis asked why Grand Priest wasn't helping the lower Universes, he gave a similar answer to Whis that he gave to Mojito. Soon, Whis asked the question that Grand Priest had been dreading, about Cus. And he had to give the news about Cus being completely crippled by the events of the Tournament, and Whis reacted in about the way that Grand Priest expected. They organized to meet up in about three weeks' time so that the links between Cus, Rummshi, and Gowasu could have the links severed, and Rummshi's and Gowasu's links could be attached to Mojito instead. Finally, as Whis and Vados went to leave, Grand Priest decided to inform Whis that Khai's willing to help Shin finish his studies, and Whis said that he would pass the message on to Whis.

Grand Priest was, however, thankful that some of his children had really helped him cope with the events of the Tournament of Power, and the aftermath, having to pass information around between each of them. But, to his surprise, both Zen-Oh's were showing that they cared about him and that they wanted to support him as well, which he found surprisingly nice.

"Once I've gotten better, I'll do a run-around of each Universe to see how each of my children is doing, and maybe give some advice to the Supreme Kai and God of Destruction to get on a bit better" Grand Priest said to himself.

A/N 1: The rule that Grand Priest implements is that his children can hook up with mortals. However, they cannot be an Attendant if they do (Hence Marcarita leaving her attendant role). In addition, if they hook up with their Supreme Kai or God of Destruction, they can't stay in that role (Hence Belmod leaving his God of Destruction role).

A/N 2: This will all be explored in 7. Rescuing the Weeping Angel (I've decided to christen this fanfic series focusing on Cus the Weeping Angel series. Obviously, Cus is the Weeping Angel).


End file.
